You've got my number
by cab4five
Summary: Is the break in at an apartment belonging to a beautiful teacher just a random one off? Or is there something more sinister hiding behind the seemingly opportunistic crime?
1. Chapter 1

You've got my number?

AU - Is the break in at an apartment belonging to a beautiful teacher just a random one off? Or is there something more sinister hiding behind the seemingly opportunistic crime?

(Finn-Rachel) & an OC.

~ M~ rating to be safe, Drama/Romance.

A/N- As always I own nothing associated with the TV show Glee or any musical/songs mentioned only the plot and original characters. I just like to borrow the characters and try to give them the happy ending I think they deserve. If any of the details regarding the army or police department are incorrect please forgive me, this is after all a work of fiction and my knowledge of both these wonderful and brave organizations is limited. This is an idea that has been banging around in my brain for ages; therefore any resemblance to any other story on this site is purely accidental.

Please read and enjoy and let me know your thoughts via lots of reviews, thanks for taking the time to read and indulge me in my fantasy world where all is good for our favorite gleeks.

Cab4five

Chapter 1

The only thing busy 1st grade teacher, Rachel Berry desired this Friday afternoon, after a hectic last week of the fall term. Was to come home and execute her plan of slipping out of her shoes, changing into some comfy yoga pants and a sweat top, pouring a glass of her favorite white wine and collapsing into her insanely comfortable squishy sofa and relaxing; but as she unlocked and opened the bright blue front door of her recently purchased apartment in Washington Heights, with the gleaming brass number 5 positioned just above her eye level, which if she thought about it, to anyone else wasn't very high, but hey give a girl a break, it's not her fault she is tiny, but relaxing was the last thing she would be doing tonight…

Because the sight that greeted her when she walked down the short entry hall, lined with favorite family photos and on the end wall facing the front door under a spotlight, a painting of a gold vase overflowing with pink tulips in front of an open lace covered window. That was a house warming gift from her very best friend, the moderately well known artist/ fashion designer Kurt Hummel, was not the immaculate, tastefully decorated, open plan sunny living space, she left at 7:30am that morning. Instantly her tiny hand came up to stifle the sound that escaped her mouth; it was a cross between a scream and a sob, her dark brown eyes opening wide as they surveyed the state of her home, nothing was in its proper place. Her treasured books and classic vinyl records and player, were strewn about the floor, along with the sofa cushions and throw pillows, the pot plants had not even been spared, they had been knocked over the dirt escaping all over her cream and black rug, the pictures on the walls had all been moved and then left crooked, to her great dismay even her grandfathers antique mantel clock had been knocked over onto the floor, it didn't look as though there was one single thing left undisturbed. Rachel just stood unmoving for a few minutes until a strong tremor made her body shake; she then noticed the chilly fall wind blowing the lace curtain at the sliding glass door of the fire escape, the intruders obvious point of entry, not knowing if the person was still in her home and not really wanting to come face to face with them least she be tempted to do them some sort of injury, she backtracked to the front door and collected her over-sized purse off the hall stand and with a shaky hand dug around inside it to find her cell phone then dialed the police, before quickly walking back to the car park to await help.

After what seemed like hours, her heart pounding in triple time, causing her breathing to become irregular, and her hands still shaking, she was slightly relieved to find, in reality it had only been 15 minutes when her eyes spotted the iconic white and blue NYPD police cruiser. As soon as the police car pulled into the parking bay Rachel jumped up from her position on the small bench beside the low wall of mail boxes and rushed over to the mass of dark blue that emerged from the parked car, as soon as the officer reached her Rachel burst into upset bordering on angry tears and was trying to explain through her sobs and hicuppy breathes what happened. She calmed slightly when a firm hand clamped onto her shoulder along with a soothing deep voice that told her everything will be okay, but the important thing is at least she wasn't hurt. When she finally lifted her head and noticed the face attached to the warm hand and voice, she suddenly stepped back and swiped her fingers over her damp cheeks, and taking in a deep lung full of air, trying to calm herself and be strong not the typical weak, damsel in distress.

"Miss, are you ok? My name is Officer Puckerman, and over there is my partner Officer Hudson".

She turned to see who he is pointing to and noticed the back of a very tall broad man.

"Oh, um, yes at least I think so; I'm sorry, I'm Miss Berry, Rachel Berry. Thank you for coming so quickly"

"That's ok we are here to help now, can you please tell me, do you know if the intruder is still on the premises?"

"I'm not sure I didn't go in any further than the end of the hall way, I saw the fire escape door was open so I just came straight back out and called you."

"That's good, why don't you stay here for the minute until we make sure no one is hanging around, then you can come in and try and figure out if anything is missing, maybe you could call a friend? You'll most probably need somewhere else to sleep tonight as the crime scene guys will need to come and dust for prints and the like". "My partner and I will go up and have a look around ok?"

"Ok thank you so much" as Rachel is digging into her purse for her phone to call Kurt she hears officer Puckerman yell across the car park to where his partner is talking to a couple of other people who Rachel knows live in her complex, and have obviously come to find out what is going on.

"Yo, Huddy come on dude, let's go upstairs",

"Ok Puck, thank you for your time the information you gave will help with our investigation" just before Officer Hudson turned around from speaking with the residents and is about to join his partner, the radios both men have clipped to their shirts start to squawk something about an auto accident a couple of blocks away from Rachel's apartment and needing any available units in the area to assist. Officer Hudson has to go and help, leaving Officer Puckerman to deal with the current situation. Rachel lifts her head from her searching in her purse her dark, chocolate brown eyes widen as they make contact with a pair of light brown eyes, belonging to officer Hudson, the contact was fleeting as he had to go but it left Rachel feeling weird, she just shrugged it off as an aftershock of the break in and proceeded to call Kurt.

"Well hello there, how is my favorite Berry this fine Friday?"

"Oh Kurt" Rachel sobbed into her cell.

"Rachel? What happened? Where are you? Diva what is going on, please talk to me."

"I'm s-sorry I know Blaine's away but Kurt c-can you come and get me please, my apartment has been broken into and the police are here but I don't want to stay here tonight, I don't feel safe."

"WHAT! Oh my god, of course I'll be there in 10 minutes, be strong Rachel I'll see you soon OK".

"Thank you Kurt, see you soon love you"

"love you too".

1 0 minutes later Officer Puckerman returns and tells Rachel that there is no one inside and that he has called the crime scene guys in to try and get some prints and such, he asks if she has someone to help her but it should be OK if she goes up to grab herself an overnight bag. She nods her head and says her friend is on his way now and should be there very soon, she gives him her cell phone number as well as Kurt phone number and address and lets him know she will be staying there for the next couple of days. Kurt arrives just as Rachel has finished giving officer Puckerman her details and tells him she is very grateful he stayed with her until her friend arrived. The minute he leaps out of his car Rachel has wrapped her arms around his waist and is softly crying against his designer silk shirt, Kurt meanwhile is trying to console her by rubbing her back and whispering softly to her attempting to calm her down. He gives her a few minutes to regain her composure before pulling away and attempting to undo the vice like pressure Rachel's arms have around his body, all the while Officer Puckerman is looking on and waiting till the pair are ready to go up to the apartment . After a while Rachel has stated that nothing was missing that she could detect straight away, not that it was an easy task as everything in her bedroom and bathroom closet's were turned upside down, she couldn't believe the state of things even to her utter embarrassment her underwear drawer had been tipped upside down, and her face took on a deep blush as she was trying to quickly gather up her intimate apparel, before the policeman could see. She quickly packed an overnight bag and called a locksmith to come and change the locks and install some deadbolts on the doors and windows, as soon as possible. Officer Puckerman said that they would be in touch and if she found that anything was in actual fact missing to please call the station immediately on the number printed on the business card he handed her, telling her to ask for either himself or his partner officer Hudson. She thanked him and after he made sure the doors were closed she left her once tranquil abode to wait downstairs for the locksmith, an hour later with brand new keys clutched tightly in her tiny hand she climbed into Kurt's car and tried to calm her angry mind.

"Oh my gosh I should call Blaine", Rachel cries out abruptly nearly making Kurt swerve off the road.

"Wait till we get home love, you know he is very busy with his case and he will still be in court wait till he calls tonight, I know he will be worried about you, but there's not a lot he can do from Boston at the moment".

"I know Kurt but you know what an over protective big brother he can be at times and I know he will want to find this horrible person and deal with them himself, but I don't want him to get hurt or into trouble and damage his career, he has worked too long and hard to be one of the best young lawyers in his firm. I know he can't do anything at the moment; he should be home on Monday, so until then we'll just leave it up to the police".

She lets out a heavy sigh and sinks into the plush leather seat her mind trying to figure out who would behave in such a deplorable way. "Maybe tomorrow we can go back to my place and try to straighten up and figure out if anything was stolen. I just feel so angry and violated having that awful person with their grimy hands all over my private things" Kurt is nodding and as he glances over at his best friend he grabs her tiny hand in his larger but equally soft one and gives it a comforting squeeze trying to provide some strength.

After Kurt and Rachel sat down to dinner from their favorite Japanese takeout, they were just sitting on the sofa relaxing with a glass of wine trying to watch 'The Sound of Music' one of Rachel's favorite movies and get her head around the events of the afternoon, when the house phone rang and Kurt paused the TV on Maria, just as she was about to sing about her favorite things. Then jumped up to answer it, as expected it was Blaine calling for their regular nightly chat.

"Hi sweetie how was your day?"

"Oh Babe It has been horrible, poor Rachel had her apartment broken into and her belongings thrown all over the place , every room was the same".

Rachel could hear Kurt speaking very fast with a teary quality to his voice.

"What the freaking hell! Babe put Chele on please, is she OK?".

"OK hold on, Rachel, Blaine's on the phone"

As soon as Rachel has hold of the phone her bottom lip wobbles as her little face crumples and her big brown eyes fill with tears that slowly trickle down her cheeks, she answers with a quiet

" Hi"

"Chele, Oh my god, are you OK?"

"Oh Lainey, Rachel sniffles I was so scared and angry I couldn't believe that someone would do something like that, not one thing was left in its proper place, Poppy's clock was on the floor and even my clothes and underwear were thrown about, Kurt and I are going over tomorrow to tidy up and try and check if anything was stolen so the police have some information to try and catch this beast"

"I'm sorry I'm not there Chele, but as soon as I get home we will sort everything out. You're not going to stay there by yourself are you?" his tone of voice filled with anxiety.

"No I'm staying at your place tonight, but I have had a locksmith put new locks on the doors and windows, so it should be okay now."

" Alright baby girl just don't go there by yourself until I get home, I should be home by lunchtime on Monday, we've just about got this case wrapped up, I love you Chelebell take care, kiss Kurt for me please, I have to go now but I'll see you both very soon."

"Bye Lainey, love you too and I can certainly give Kurtie a kiss for you", Rachel giggles wetly, smiling tenderly to herself as she hung up the phone, at the worried tone in her big brother's voice.

There was only 2 years between them but the fact they had been on their own since their parent's death from a car accident 10 years ago caused by a drunk driver made their connection extra strong, it was in fact Rachel that was the instigator in getting Blaine and Kurt together, herself and Kurt had been best friends since meeting when they were both sophomore members of their high school's glee club, Rachel was also there to lend support when Kurt openly admitted he was gay and suffered from a lot of homophobic torment when they were sophomores in high school. Knowing what Blaine went through when he came out gave her the strength to defend Kurt as much as she could from all the hate at their school and gave him someone who understood what he was going through. One day in their junior year, Rachel brought Kurt home to practice their duet for glee club; she smiles fondly as she remembers the time_._

_ "My gosh Rachel I am soo happy Mr Schue gave us the duet 'FOR GOOD' for regional' s, 'WICKED' is the best musical ever, and we will be singing it in front of hundreds of people, I am just giddy with excitement" he says fanning his face with both hands._

_ Both kids then grabbed each others hands and started to dance around the living room squealing like toddlers until they collapsed onto the couch laughing so much it brought tears to their eyes, they were shocked out of their happy trance by a deep throat clearing_

_ "A-hem" from the doorway. "Well what's going on here then? Who is your friend Rachel?" Blaine asks in a laughing tone._

_ "Oh Blaine I didn't see you there, when did you get home?"._

_ She lets go of Kurt and rushes across the room to wrap her arms around Blaine's waist and stretch up onto her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. _

_"This is my very best friend Kurt Hummel we are in glee together, and have been practicing our favorite duet for regional's" 'Kurt this is my big brother Blaine"_

_ Kurt timidly walks across to stand next to Rachel and holds out his hand to shake Blaine's._

_ "Hi Blaine it's nice to finally meet you Rachel talks about you all the time" _

_"Yes hello Kurt Rachel has mentioned you quite a lot as well"._

_ He smiles widely at the younger boy, as the two boys shake hands their eyes widen with an emotion that goes unnoticed by the tiny girl standing next to them chirping away happily about the upcoming glee club competition. The two boys spent as much time together as possible after that first meeting, which was difficult as Blaine being a freshman in college and also working part time at one of the local restaurants, but their friendship grew and by the time Kurt and Rachel had graduated High school, Blaine had been accepted into a trainee ship with a local well-known firm of lawyers and was doing very well. Kurt and Blaine had become a couple and were very happy. After the younger two graduated college and were settled into their chosen careers, Kurt and Blaine moved into their own apartment not far from Rachel. _

Blaine, was very angry for, and extremely concerned about his baby sister, well he knew she wasn't unable to take care of herself but she was, beside Kurt all he had in this world and if anything were to happen to her, he would leave no stone unturned to find the culprit. It was the same when it came to her dating life, especially after the last guy she had dated for nearly 3 years and been engaged to, turned out to be a lying, cheating asshole, it took her quite a while to get over the deception and move on but she was back to her happy smiley beautiful self. He hoped she could find a caring, honest, dependable man that would just genuinely love her for herself. The last thing she needed was to have her life thrown upside down. He couldn't wait to get back to New York and be with her.

In a nicely furnished, middle-class apartment, the locality bordering Rachel's neighborhood, with no tangible indication to tell the gender of the inhabitant that is obvious to a casual observer. Is not the place one would generally expect to find expensive, black lacy underwear and intimate satin apparel, arranged on top of a small polished wooden side table. Watched over by an 8 x10 inch full color gloss photo, of a beautiful brunette with deep chocolate brown eyes, and a wide beaming smile, mounted in a white wicker work frame surrounded by small pink silk roses. As soon as the acquired items have been arranged to the owners' satisfaction, they look toward the photo and begin to type a letter on the laptop resting nearby, verbalizing their words out loud as though they are speaking to a real person.

"My Dear Rachel,

Oh my goodness, what a clever girl you are, my darling you knew exactly the sort of special clothing that I like, all though I must admit my love I am a little bit upset that you felt you needed to buy toys to pleasure yourself with, you should know by now that no one is better for you than me. Now that I have made the first move it won't be long before you reciprocate my love and we can be together, I know I have kept my love a secret for the last few months, but I am a very shy person and have always felt that I wasn't enough to be able to give you everything I think you deserve, but when you spoke to me the other day and gave me one of your beautiful glowing smiles , I knew you felt the same, and you gave me the courage to let you know how I felt. I am sorry if I left your lovely home in a little bit of a mess, but I was in a hurry. I promise when we move in together I will keep our home neat and tidy just how I know you like it. Sleep well my sweet, we will be together very soon, but for now just remember I love you, your one and only true love.

Alex xxx"…

And with that the person presses their lips against the photograph and sighs in happiness ready to spend the night dreaming of a beautiful tiny brunette.

A/N- Thoughts? Please tell me what you think via a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and is following this story. It makes me very happy to know so many people are finding my writing interesting. I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much. As always I own nothing connected with Glee. Please let me know your thoughts via a review or PM. All mistakes are mine. cab4five. **

Mid morning on Monday, spending some free time before their shifts started, Finn Hudson and his buddy Noah Puckerman were in the rec yard of the station house challenging each other in a one on one game of basket shooting.

"Come on Huddy, just throw the damn ball dude or are you scared my superpower basketball skills are more superior to yours, and you know I will win the pot for the most shots thrown this month?" " I can see it now" his voice taking on the tone of a radio sports caster "Puckerman the pro wins the precinct pot with an unbeaten 147 straight shots in set amount of time", "plus I have plans on how to spend my winnings , I have my eye on the pretty little blonde honey on the front counter, down at the gym who I know would be very much interested in a night of ecstasy with the Puckerone".

As he is talking Finn turns his head to see a leer and eyebrow wiggle on the face of his friend, all he does is shake his head and let out a sigh, saying with a one sided smirk that showed off his dimple, as he finally throws the basketball straight through the hoop, much to Pucks annoyance.

"Sorry dude looks like your blonde babe will have to wait, because if my calculations are correct, and I'm pretty sure they are, it seems it is in actual fact, Hudson 150 to Puckerman 147".

"I don't fucking believe it I demand a rematch, who would have thought you would have had that much time in the freaking army to play ball and beat me! Who, I will have you know, thank you very much, in senior year of high school and all through college; I was known to be a 'hoop shark', betting against other guys, that's how I supplemented my income you know".

Finn laughs out loud at the miserable look on his friends face as he makes his way back to the rec room to shower and change before his shift, Finn shakes his head again not wanting to think about his own high school experiences, mainly those that had anything to do with girls, he zones out Puck's continued boasting. As he recalls not fondly, like most people do about their time in high school …..

_He had joined the army straight after he__ graduated from high school in Lima Ohio, and spent the next 6 years on tours in the Middle East, after being awarded numerous awards and medals he was honorably discharged. He has been single since leaving the army, after he found out that for most of the time he had been away, his cheerleader girlfriend from high school, whom he had got together with in senior year, had been cheating on him, with his best friend. Then to throw a proverbial spanner in the works, she discovered she was 3 months pregnant and tried to make him believe the baby was his, when he knew for damned sure it wasn't, because they hadn't been anywhere close enough for him to impregnate her for nearly a year and even when they were 'together' he always made sure to wear protection. The last time he even saw her was for about 15 minutes one day, when he was home on a brief 1 week leave before his last tour of duty in Afghanistan. Most of that leave was spent at home with his Mom anyway. She couldn't see him any other time, because she apparently had an appointment at the hairdressers, or she had to go dress shopping for her cousin's wedding, not that he was overly bothered , he realized he hadn't missed her all that much anyway, he certainly wasn't ready to settle down and all she had ever wanted to ever talk about was wedding dresses and flowers and shit. _

_Her excuse when he confronted her about her lie was,_

_ "Well you weren't here, and while you were off playing your little war games and stuff, I was lonely and one day when I was feeling fat, Ben paid me the attention I wanted and after a few wine coolers, things happened."_

_ As she is talking her facial expressions and vocalizations, have not one ounce of remorse in them. Finn is stood rooted to the floor eyes squeezed shut, a deep frown causing his eyebrows to dip together, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to abate his temper that is nearly at exploding point, quite unable to comprehend the blonde, green eyed girl in front of him._

_ "So you are saying this is MY entire fault?"_

_ "Well of course I wouldn't have needed to go to Ben if you were here in Lima like a good boyfriend should have been; you could have got a job at the gas station or the tire shop you know you were never meant to be anywhere else , let's face the facts Finn, Lima Ohio was all you were going to get, I had our future all mapped out I was going to sell real estate and we would settle down here togeth…."_

_ "For fucks sake just shut up! Do you even hear yourself? You know damn well I never wanted to stay in this town for the rest of my life, tell me, when had I ever given you any indication I wanted to settle down for the rest of my life at 18 with you, huh?. I can't believe this crap, I don't want to hear anymore of your lame ass excuses, 'cause while you were here screwing my 'best friend' his fingers forming air quotes to go with his words, I was in the ARMY!_ _Actually doing something important, to help keep my family and this country safe. Getting shot at everyday and living in tents in the freaking desert, eating sand every time my mouth was opened. It wasn't a fucking video game for god's sake, and I was good enough to get out of this town, do you think the army gives out medals for bravery, because they have some sort of quota system or something?"_

_ The blond just shrugs at his question. He shakes his head in annoyance his voice taking on a hard tone"They give them to soldiers who earn them, by nearly getting killed protecting their buddies, and the innocent villagers trying to make some sort of life in tiny shit hole places that have nothing, sometimes not even enough food to eat. Then some insane asshole decides that those poor people had something he wanted, he just waltzes in and takes it. While here you are , living like a freaking princess, having everything you want whenever, and just because you were 'lonely' one day, you are trying to pin some other fucking prick's kid onto me knowing full well that it wasn't mine, how dumb do you think I am huh?", he turns towards her and stands in front of her, straightening himself to his full impressive 6'3in height._

_ She cowers slightly, a pout forming on her face now, and mutters in a quiet voice, her waspish tone diminished by the fierceness of the man ."I was scared and when I told Ben he just laughed and told me to deal with it, I always wanted you to be the father of my kids, I wish it was you, because you would have been a good dad and I knew you would look after us"She starts to sob but Finn just stands there looking at the girl in front of him trying to figure out how he ever thought he loved someone who could lie and try to deceive him so shamelessly about something as important as a baby._

_ "Well guess what? You will NEVER! Get that chance, and believe me when I say I don't care either, good luck with everything, WE ARE DONE! I don't want to hear any news about your kid or anything to do with you ever again."_

_ As he turns to walk away he kicks over the patio chair next to the table, and all he can hear is loud desperate wailing, he shakes his head thankful to be out of that relationship, as he walks to his car he tells himself there has to be someone out there who is honest and loving and will just love him for himself and let him love her with everything he has, as well as encouraging each other to always be the best they can be. He wants a partner to share everything the good and the bad…_

At 25, after leaving the army, he applied to and was accepted by the NYPD, and after three years as a beat cop he is getting ready to sit his detective's exams scheduled for late January he is brought back to the present when a message over the screeching PA system reaches them in the station house rec room,

"Call on line 5 for Puckerman or Hudson, Puckerman or Hudson on line 5",

"You take it dude, I need to go to see the Captain, I'll catch up in a few minutes OK?"

"OK Puck see you in a bit", Finn makes his way to the squad room, picks up the phone and says in a professional tone, "Officer Hudson speaking"

"Oh, hello Officer Hudson I-It's Rachel Berry calling about the break in at my apartment on McKinley Street in Washington Heights last Friday, your partner said to call when I had some more details of anything stolen"….

"Yes hello Miss Berry… he can't help but notice the soft breathy tone in her voice, and decides it sends out a sexy vibe, which sparks his interest a bit more. I hope you have managed to sort everything out "as he is talking his mind drifts back to the tiny dark haired woman he had a fleeting glimpse of a couple of days before, after one glance into her eyes, from where he was standing they looked to be a dark color, the feeling he got was really weird. As he drove away to attend the auto accident, he took a cursory glance at her again in the rear view mirror and had a strange feeling deep in his gut, not sure what it was but it was definitely a feeling of something, maybe the need to protect and care for her? …..

As Finn hangs up the phone a small lop sided smile grows on his face making the dimple in his right cheek obvious. He still has the happy smile on his face when Puck waltzes back into the room after his meeting with the captain regarding working a relief shift this afternoon for another Officer, who is taking leave because his wife just had a baby. He slaps him on the back asking him what the phone call was about, when he sees the smile on his partners face he laughs out loud and asks who the hell the call was from to be able to put such a dopey look on the taller man's face.

After their favourite weekend breakfast of pancakes, bacon, fruit and yoghurt, Rachel and Kurt made an early start the Saturday morning after the break-in, at Rachel's apartment to attempt to discover if anything had been stolen, or if the damage done was just some creep's idea of fun. Rachel's nerves were a bit shaky as she and Kurt made their way to the front door, Rachel had a tight hold on Kurt's hand the whole way from the car as she was terrified the intruder had come back. When Kurt unlocked the door his free hand automatically covered his mouth but not before a shriek of outrage left his lips, his face flushed with anger on his best friend's behalf, before his hand released Rachel's to wrap comfortingly around the tiny woman's shoulders. Rachel for her part was meekly surveying the scene again trying to think how anyone could have the nerve to come into another's home and trash it like this as far as she knew she didn't have any enemies'. She had always tried to be friendly and kind to others even though they didn't always reciprocate the act.

"Well I guess we should make a start" she says after taking a deep breath, squaring her shoulders and putting a determined look on her pretty face. "I'll start in my bedroom and ensuite, if you want to deal with the chaos in here" she says to Kurt waving her arm around the living area "The vacuum cleaner is in the hall closet"

"OK Diva, I'll straighten and clean then you can check if anything is missing."

"Thank you so much for this Kurt, with Blaine away I don't know if I could have done this without your help".

"It's alright Rachel that's what best friends and family do, I wouldn't have let you deal with this terrible mess all by yourself anyway, and at least by the time Blaine does get home on Monday you will have things sorted and be ready to let the Police know if anything is missing".

Rachel crosses the room to place a kiss on Kurt's smooth cheek and wrap her arms around his middle in thanks, and then heads off to her bedroom.

She starts by collecting her laundry basket to put all the clothes off the bed and floor into before returning the empty drawers to their rightful place in the dresser, then refolding her clothes and placing them in piles on her maroon and cream striped comforter, that she had straightened out over the top of the bed, making a mental note to wash her clothes before wearing them, as well as all her linen before sleeping in her bed again. As she folded she took note of things, and she discovered after about an hour of folding and sorting that a few of her favorite lace thongs, and silky camisoles were missing along with a sexy black lace baby doll nightie and a pair of strappy ruby red stilettos with 5 inch heels. She moved to her en-suite bathroom, not understanding why the person who did this found it necessary to empty everything including her boxes of tampons and other items all over her blue tiled bathroom floor. After putting everything to rights the only items that appeared to be missing were her purple dildo, a tube of personal lubricant and an unopened packet of condoms. With a deep blush on her face she adds them to the list in her notebook, she is hoping the police are understanding and not think she is weird. Her mind suddenly wanders unbidden to the very tall policeman that she only saw for a brief minute on Friday, and the feeling she had after looking into his eyes, imagining his strong muscled arms wrapped around her petite frame and his firm naked chest pressed against hers as he kisses her….

She wakes up from her racy dream and shakes her head to clear the arousing thoughts after hearing Kurt call out that he thought it is time for a break and wants to get a coffee and a bagel from the coffee shop on the corner.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea Kurt be there in a minute".

She quickly splashes some cold water on her face to calm down the flush on her cheeks and walks out of the now organized tidy bathroom, remembering to grab her notebook on the way. After making doubly sure everything was locked the two friends make their way to the coffee shop for a well earned break.

While waiting for their order they discuss the missing items quietly as Rachel doesn't want anyone to overhear, she's not embarrassed to own the stolen items, she rationalizes most women with a healthy libido at one time or another sometimes have to help themselves. But more the fact some creepy pervert took them to do goodness knows what with, coupled with the missing underwear, night gown and shoes, she really is concerned what was going through their mind. Refreshed after their food break, although the whole time they were there Rachel had a strange feeling that she was being watched, but after glancing around she couldn't detect anyone showing her any attention or anything out of the ordinary, the coffee shop was filled with friendly staff, some of whom Rachel and Kurt are on first name basis with, and the regular Saturday morning patrons minding their own business and enjoying their food. Rachel and Kurt returned to the apartment to finish cleaning and for Rachel to pack a few more clothes and things, as she would be staying with Kurt at least until Blaine returned home. Not wanting to wait till later she decides to strip her bed and throw everything in the washing machine. By late afternoon everything was back to normal the apartment was once again the immaculate well ordered home that the two were accustomed to seeing, nothing else besides the intimate items had been taken and luckily her Grandfathers' antique clock wasn't damaged and was keeping time reliably from its rightful place on the mantel. Leaving the apartment Rachel and Kurt made their way to Kurt's car to go home and spend the evening indulging in their favorite Mexican take out and sharing a bottle or two of wine relieved that the horrendous task of righting Rachel's home was done. She would call the police station on Monday.

Monday morning finds Rachel still at Kurt and Blaine's apartment just sitting down to breakfast, Blaine was due home about lunchtime and Rachel couldn't wait for her big Brother to come home, she had spent Friday night and all weekend with Kurt and as school was on Fall break it meant she wasn't teaching. She felt after discussing things with Blaine when he returned and the police she would be ok to move back into her home, she had made a list of missing items and called the station to find out the next step. Her heart began to beat a little faster than normal and she immediately felt her face warm when a very sexy deep baritone voice answered.

"Officer Hudson speaking".

"Oh, hello Officer Hudson, I-It's Rachel Berry calling about the break in at my apartment on McKinley Street in Washington Heights last Friday, your partner said to call when I had some more details of anything stolen".

"Yes hello Miss Berry, I hope you have managed to sort everything out ".

" Well that's what I'm calling about actually, I have discovered some items of an …um… somewhat personal nature missing and was wondering if you want me to come to the station or if it is possible for you to come to me ?"

"No, no it's OK Miss Berry I can come to you, are you free this afternoon? I can be there by fourteen hundred hours, I mean 2:O'clock".

"That sounds perfect Officer Hudson I look forward to seeing you. You have my cell phone number and my friend's address where I am staying don't you? "

"Yes thank you, it is all in the report you gave to my partner, Goodbye Miss Berry you take care now"

"Goodbye", as she hangs up the phone her insides have all of a sudden turned to mush just hearing Officer Hudson's voice and she wonders what that means, it's been years since she has felt like this about a man and is excited about meeting the tall, dark and handsome, (well from the very brief glance she had of him she thought he was good looking) Policeman.

The rest of the morning she and Kurt spend pottering around the house doing laundry and chores and baking sugar cookies and banana bread, until about 11:45am when Blaine called and told Rachel he was stuck in traffic but should be home just before 2:00 pm.

"OK Lainey you should be here at about the same time Officer Hudson is coming by, drive safe I can't wait to see you, love you."

"Love you too Chele, see you both very soon."

When Blaine finally walks through the door at 1:55pm Rachel jumps into his arms, tears forming in her dark eyes as she presses her face into her Brother's neck. Blaine stumbles a little from the impact but soon rights himself and makes his way over to the black leather sofa pulling Rachel onto his lap as he sits down, she snuggles into the strong arms that have wrapped themselves around her petite frame and lets out a few sobs while mumbling in a soft voice.

"Oh L-Lainey it was just so awful a-all my things were thrown all over my a-apartment, Poppy's clock was knocked over, and even my u-underwear".

"Shh-shh, it's okay Chele I'm home now we will sort everything all out".

As he cuddles her a bit tighter and kisses her cheek they hear Kurt walk into the room and in a soft voice let them know that Officer Hudson is here, Rachel lifts her head from Blaine's chest to look directly into a pair of eyes that have something akin to jealously in the light brown depths, and notices the officers tense body , his hands formed into fist's at his side and his mouth pressed into a hard line, from what she can see it would appear he is jealous which is totally silly as they are basically strangers. Once she realizes that Officer Hudson doesn't know Blaine, she relaxes a little and jumps off his lap to introduce herself and Blaine.

"Good afternoon Officer Hudson, I'm Rachel Berry, this is my Brother Blaine Anderson and my best friend and Blaine's partner Kurt Hummel".

As soon as she indicates Blaine's relationship to herself she notices the officer's whole demeanor relax and the hard look in his eyes soften as he takes her offered hand and shakes it, not in any hurry to release her tiny hand that seemed to fit so comfortably and perfectly, into his very much larger one. Now he has seen her up close he has to rethink his earlier opinion there is nothing pretty about the tiny woman standing in front of him, she is, no doubt about it stunningly beautiful . Her eyes he notices are a dark chocolate brown with gold flecks around the irises, and framed by long dark lashes he reckons would touch her cheeks when she shuts her eyes, brunette tresses falling in soft waves down her back to her tiny waist, her beautiful face bordered by softly cut bangs ending just above perfectly shaped dark brows. Her smile at first was small and a closed mouth one but soon changed to a wide, bright beaming smile that made his heart jump in his chest, the thing that really gets his protective feelings going is the fact she is so tiny she can't be much more than 5'2 or 3 in tall, which compared to his 6' 3in makes him feel like a giant, and gives him an unbidden image in his head, of how good it would feel with her tiny body, that by the way he thinks is totally sexy, snuggled against his on his couch under a cosy throw rug, watching the snow falling outside, his lips smashed against her soft looking plump pink lips, his hard body pressing into her soft perfect one, their joined sounds of passion pushing them to immense heights then slowly coming down to bask in the afterglow. He shakes himself out of his lustful fantasy, and manages to calm down Finn Jr without embarrassing himself, to focus on the three people in front of him.

"Yes hello it is good to meet you; But please call me Finn if it makes you feel more comfortable, I hope I can be some help with the matter at hand he says shaking both Blaine's and Kurt's hands.

The four occupants make themselves comfortable, Rachel and Blaine returned to the same sofa as before hands clasped tightly in Rachel's lap, Blaine looping his free arm protectively around Rachel's thin shoulders, Kurt and Finn each settling into a single matching leather chair, Kurt had provided hot drinks and a plate of Rachel's famous sugar cookies. Rachel hadn't had time to tell Blaine about the things that were stolen, so with a quiet voice and a mask of shyness over her face, she proceeds to recite from her little pink notebook blushing bright red when Officer Hudson's eyes widen in surprise when she mentions in a small voice about the missing underwear along with the personal toy and condoms. As she finishes speaking she leans over to grab her star patterned mug from the coffee table, causing her long hair to fall over her shoulder, as she gently tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and bites her bottom lip, she lifts her head only to make contact with Finn's warm caramel eyes. The feeling she gets when their eyes meet makes her feel like a blushing high schooler going all gooey over her first crush. The room is silent for a few minutes while everyone digests the information and finishes their drinks, she notices with a soft smile that Finn takes an extra cookie and happily munches it with a dreamy smile.

"OK, well thank you for letting me know what was stolen, Finn says as he stands, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, unfortunately due to the er... intimate nature of the items there is not really much we can do to recover them, but please let me,… er … I mean the Police know if you have any more problems, even if it is just a note or something. Thank you for the coffee and may I say fantastic cookies, they are my all time favourites, as he is speaking his soft gaze never wavers from Rachel's face, Please call me at anytime on this number".

Finn hands Rachel a small white business card and as their fingers touch their breath hitches at what feels like electricity surging through their skin. The right side of his mouth quirks up to show off his goofy dimple and his eyes shine with an emotion that he has not felt for a woman in years. Rachel is overcome by the close proximity to the very cute adorable man and is in robot mode as she nods her head vigorously , her hair falling over her shoulders causing a strong scent of strawberries to be released that invades Finn's nostrils and makes his head swim, and Finn Jr stir downstairs. The couple are shaken from their daydreams by Blaine coughing loudly holding out his hand to shake Finn's and with a knowing inflection in his voice, thanking Finn for seeing them and of course they will pass on anything unusual immediately.

"O-of course it has been my pleasure, please keep in touch" these last words directed solely at Rachel, who just nodded and in a soft voice as she held out her hand to shake once more, her eyes never leaving the tall policeman's handsome face.

"Thank you I will most certainly keep in touch".

Finn released her tiny hand and made his way to the door not noticing the shameless starring following him.

Rachel just stood still her mind all fuzzy and a dreamy look on her face, all to the utter delight of the two other occupants of the room. When she finally turned around she was stunned to see Kurt squealing and clapping his hands in happiness and Blaine nodding and beaming proudly.

"What are you two grinning like fools about" Rachel asks with a happy smile on her flushed face, her hands clasped together pressing the business card that she finally noticed was different to the one Officer Puckerman had given her on Friday, against her rapidly beating heart as she stole a peek at the light blue card in her hand, with a picture of crossed drumsticks in the top left hand corner, she reads the words printed in bold black script.

_**Finn Hudson**_

_**Apt 115, 55 William Street**_

_**Hamilton Heights**_

_**031-115-2986**_

"My god Chelebell you should have seen your face, you my girl are smitten with the dashing police officer aren't you?" her brother asks.

"I must admit Lainey he is very cute and that adorable half smile that shows his dimple is just the thing to get my heart racing, though I'm sure he must have ladies falling at his feet all the time".

She takes another peek at the address card which the other two notice and playfully demand she shows them. They have already guessed what it says because they noticed the instant attraction long before Rachel and after making eye contact with each other, both approved of the tall dark and handsome policeman, and hoped to see something happen between him and their favorite girl.

**A/N- Well what did you think? Our favorite couple have met and lit the spark; I wonder what our creepy stalker will have to say when they find out? Hmm, their identity will be disclosed in due course. Please review or PM and let me know what you all think. Thanks to all the readers who have left reviews so far, I really appreciate the effort. I know Police usually work in pairs for safety but for the purpose of this story I needed Puck to be busy elsewhere apart from the initial meeting.**

**Cab4five**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to the readers that took the time and sent me a PM, about the dialogue for the different characters, needing separate lines, I have taken that advice on board and hopefully fixed the hiccup, and made it easier for you guys to follow. Thanks again for the great response for this story, please enjoy this next instalment and please keep those reviews coming. **

The entire drive back to the station house Finn was thinking about Rachel, and how much he hoped she wouldn't think he was too forward in giving her his personal contact details, but he seriously wanted to get know the stunning brunette better, from the instant their hands touched he felt something. Much more than was considered as normal in his professional capacity, something he doesn't think he has ever felt this strong with any other woman. Not that there have been loads of them a couple of casual dates,( he never really had the time to pursue anything much anyway) over the years since leaving the army, but no one has ever made him feel so right and hopeful for the future. After giving Puck the basic info from the meeting, purposely leaving out the stolen items exact descriptions and just saying that a few items of clothing were taken he went to the report room to type it up in full not the abridged version he gave Puck and filed it. Then readied his self to go home and do some last minute revision, for his fast approaching Detective's exams. He felt pretty confident about passing them, the unofficial word from the top was in his favour as well so with luck, in a couple of weeks he would be Det. Hudson and was looking forward to the challenge . About 7:00 his stomach was telling him he had done enough and basically ordered him to feed it, so he gets up off his sofa and makes his way into his open plan kitchen/dining room in search of sustenance. He finds a single serve of frozen lasagne and some garlic bread in the deep freeze, throws them in the oven, while putting a small salad together on a plate.

He digs through his closet and pulls out a pair of academy sweatpants and a light grey t-shirt with the word ARMY printed across the front dumping them on the end of his king sized bed, before heading to the bathroom for his shower. By the time he has finished in the bathroom. The oven timer has beeped off, so he puts his dinner plate together and carries it on a tray along with a beer into the living room, settles on the sofa and turns on the TV, he catches the last half of the NFL football game between the Cincinnati Bengals and the Tennessee Titans, on 'FOX sports'. It doesn't take long for him to completely wind down and with a full belly he relaxes and dozes off, he wakes up to an overly chirpy blonde (for that time of night in his opinion anyway ) on the TV droning on about some must have new, whiz- bang kitchen gadget, a glance at the cable box clock tells him it is 11:45pm, he swears to himself and massages the back on the of his neck, as he always gets a cramp when he falls asleep on the sofa and drags his body up. Taking his dinner tray to the kitchen on his way to bed thankful he has a couple of leave days due starting tomorrow. He settles under the covers and closes his eyes, his features relaxing with a contented smile. His mind falling into another world filled with tiny brunette's with gleaming smiles, endless smooth legs, steamy kisses, white dresses and flowers floating towards him, little boys with dimpled smiles, tiny girls with dark brown eyes and musical giggles escaping from the angel sitting in the white porch swing.

By Tuesday Rachel feels it is time to return to her own apartment, so both the guys drive her home and stay for dinner after Rachel insists, plus she tells them they have to organise their Christmas shopping and dinner. She also thinks it would be nice this year to have a little get together for New Years with their small group of friends , the guys think it's a great idea and say they will start the organising of food and drinks. She sends them home about 9:30pm with some left over's, after they have double checked to make sure all the doors and windows are locked. As she snuggles into her warm bed it doesn't take long for her to slip into a dream world filled with dimples, warm cinnamon eyes and strong arms.

Finn stops by Rachel's apartment late afternoon on Wednesday. Rachel, after looking through the peep hole at the sound of the door bell, sees a firm plaid covered chest and she instinctively knows just who it is outside. With a sudden warm flush coloring her face and neck, she quickly runs her hands through her hair and tries to calm herself down, she checks her appearance in the hall stand mirror and is satisfied with the result, smooths her clothes down, then opens the door her heart thumping erratically.

"Officer Hud... I mean Finn, hi what brings you here?"

"Hi Rachel, well I was in the neighbourhood and was wondering how things were with you …and also _ifyouwouldliketogograbacoffeewithme_", he says without a breath.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" she asks a giggle escaping before she can cover her mouth.

A deep blush stains his face as he takes a deep breath and speaks again slowly "I was hoping you would like to go and grab a coffee or maybe some dinner with me?"

"Oh, of course I'd love to there is a coffee shop on the corner that does great food and coffee, right next door to my favourite book store, just let me get my coat, come in, I won't be long".

Rachel takes off up the hall and Finn is left standing staring at her endless legs (he wonders again how a woman as tiny as her can have such long legs) and cute butt encased in a pair of tight jeans, a dreamy smile on his face, until she disappears into her room he doesn't want to be seen as a perve so he turns to look at all the photographs, lined up along the wall smiling gently when he spots one of a tiny Rachel, he surmises she was about 4 or 5 years old, dressed in a cute frilly pink Tutu, her hair in a tight bun on top of her head with a bright beaming smile stretching across her little face, standing on a stage with a trophy that was nearly as big as her. One of Rachel and her friend Kurt from High school he thinks, with a trophy that is actually taller than Rachel, and the words 'Regional Champions' on a banner hanging behind them, another one is of a teenage Rachel and Blaine with two men , one tall and dark skinned and the other shorter wearing glasses on a boat with the statue of Liberty in the background, all four people are showing their teeth in brilliant smiles, eyes sparkling with happiness, they look like they are having a great time and it makes Finn smile just thinking about it . He doesn't hear Rachel come up beside him and say in a sad voice,

"That photo was taken a week before some speeding drunken idiot ran a red light and slammed into their car sending them into a brick wall, killing our Dads' and himself instantly".

"Oh Rach I'm so sorry" Finn says, unconsciously wrapping his arm around her thin shoulders and pulling her in for a hug.

" Thank you, but it's ok Finn it was a long time ago, I don't suppose you ever really get over it you just learn to deal I guess, anyway are we still going out or not?

"Yeah of course Rach, let's go when he removes his arm from her shoulders he notices what she is wearing she has on a brightly colored multi striped coat, that comes to her mid thighs over her tight black jeans, low heeled black boots, a fluffy white scarf and gloves and the cutest soft white beret perched atop her shiny brunette tresses. He thought she looked beautiful, well he thinks he said it to himself, until a small giggle escapes and a quiet

"Thankyou Finn" makes its way to his ears. He blushes at being caught thinking out loud, not that it wasn't true, but you know he wants to do this right, so he just takes her little hand in his and turns towards the front door .

They find a table by the window after placing their orders at the counter and wait for a waitress to serve them, while they wait their conversation and laughter flows easily , a couple of times Finn reaches across the table to hold Rachel's hand and rub it gently with his thumb, which she seems to enjoy and every now and then squeezes his back. All of a sudden Rachel stops talking and spins in her seat looking around at the other patrons with a worried look on her face. Finn automatically moves to her side of the table and pulls her into his chest looking around trying to see what spooked her.

"Rach what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know I just have a feeling someone is staring at me it happened on Saturday when Kurt and I were here as well, but I don't know, a lot of the people here are regulars, though I've never really spoken to them, just a good morning or hello, you know just basic chitchat".

"Well I am here and I will do everything in my capacity as a Policeman, then his voice changes to a shy but hopeful tone as he continues to speak softly, as well as your boyfriend, to keep you safe, I feel a very strong connection, it's almost like a tether or something, to you Rachel and want to get to know you better and go on dates and do stuff and then you know ….kiss you?"

"My boyfriend, huh? Oh my, she giggles, Finn you are just the sweetest most chivalrous man I think I've ever met, I'd love to go on dates with you too and like, you know…kiss and do stuff as your girlfriend".

"YOU WOULD!" he yells loudly in excitement, pumping his fist in the air and going red when he notices, the attention of everyone around them, wait, I mean you would?

"Yes Finn", she giggles at his child like happiness, "I would, you know you can kiss me if you want to".

"I want to". The second the words are out of his mouth his lips are pressed gently against Rachel's and the world stops. His tongue flicks against her bottom lip asking for entry and is granted it straight away, their tongues then tangling in a heated kiss that sucks all the air from their lungs, and when they pull apart sucking in deep lung full's of fresh air, their heads are dizzy and their hearts are beating so hard it wouldn't surprise either of them if the people in the next booth could feel the vibration through the seat.

After a lovely dinner, that consisted of chunky vegetable soup, grilled cheese sandwiches, apple pie with custard and a creamy coffee, which they both thoroughly enjoyed. They decide to take a walk it turns out that Finns apartment is only about 5 blocks from Rachel's so they walk there, holding hands, their fingers entwined, and continue the conversation started in the coffee shop, they chat about random things. Including their past relationships, he laughs a little at the look of anger on her face at the mention of 'baby gate', while he clenches his fist and tenses the hand holding hers, while she remembers the debacle that was her fiancé, and all about their families, childhoods pretty much anything and everything. Rachel asks what the significance of the drumsticks on his business card meant, Finn explains that as a kid and all through high school he played the drums and really loved it, but when he joined the army there wasn't any time to play, so his kit is in storage at his parents' home in Lima Ohio, until he has the time and space to play them again.

By the time they get to Finn's it seems they know everything, warts and all about the other and still want to spend time together. Finn suggests watching a movie so Rachel gets to choose while Finn grabs some popcorn and drinks, he comes back into the living room to find Rachel curled up on the sofa under the hand knitted throw rug his Mom made as a house warming gift. That normally lies draped across the back, he can't believe what he is seeing it is just like the dream he had the very first time he met her. As he makes himself comfortable next to her she turns around and leans into his chest. Wrapping her arms around his waist and stretching her neck to land a soft kiss on his bristly cheek, then lowering her head back to his chest on the left side so her cheek rests just over his rapidly beating heart. Finn isn't really watching the movie he is just resting his cheek on the top of her sweet strawberry scented hair, thinking about how lucky he is, when he notices Rachel's breathing even out and cute little snuffling snores are heard, he realises she has fallen asleep, so he digs the remote out from under the cushions, trying not to jostle Rachel around too much, turns off the TV and very gently scoops her into his arms and carries her bridal style into his bedroom and lays her in his bed, leaving her jeans and sweater on then pulling the covers up to her chin, he then goes to the bathroom to wash his teeth and change into his PJ's, before climbing into his bed endeavouring to keep some distance between them, only so Rachel wouldn't freak out when she woke up and found herself in a strange bed. Before turning out the light he leans over to place a soft kiss on her cheek and whispers to the night air

"I think I am falling in love with you Rach, and really hope you feel something for me too, goodnight baby".

Little did he know she had heard every word and was feeling the exact same way and wanted so badly to tell him but didn't want to spoil his moment. She just sighed a little and rolled over reaching her arm around his waist, pressing her face into his neck and tucking her feet under his legs to keep her toes warm. She smiled into the darkness when she felt a warm arm encircle her body and pull her closer to his firm bare chest before placing another soft kiss on her forehead. She then fell into a contented sleep alongside the star of her dreams, wrapped in his safe loving embrace.

**A/N, Well what are your thoughts? Please let me know, by reviewing. Thank you so much to everyone that has left reviews and favourited this story so far it means a lot to me. I know the creepy stalker was absent in this chapter, but please be assured they will return in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N, Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, it makes me smile every time I check my e-mail. I hope the separation of dialogue made the last chapter easier for you guys. In response to the guest reviewer who very nicely asked if I could do the same for chapters 1 & 2, I have edited them as well. I think I'll have to do the same for my other stories as well. Hope you enjoy chapter 4 thanks again for reading. **

**Cab4five **

In that other apartment the occupant was in a rage pacing around, hands tugging at their short auburn hair, muttering all manner of curse words about STUPID FUCKING GIANTS! And how dare he move in on Rachel. After a bit more pacing and a couple of deep breaths the person has a conversation out loud with themselves.

"Alex-Alex calm down, it will sort itself out and YOUR Rachel will see that the giant freak doesn't really love her, and will end up leaving her heartbroken, but you will step in and pick up the pieces of her tiny shattered heart and put it back together with the glue of your undying love, just be patient".

It was decided then and there it was time to properly, once and for all make their all consuming passion for the one and only Miss Rachel Berry, known publicly, and at that moment they sat down in front of the laptop, smiling at the image of Rachel frozen there, tenderly picking up the black lace nightgown from the array of personal items around the photo on the table and pressed their face into the sensual fabric taking a deep breath, then kissed their fingers, and pressed them against the screen before beginning to type all the time speaking out loud.

"Now my love I think it is time you knew the depths of my desire for you which means you won't need to waste your time hanging around with that lumbering giant I saw you with at the diner today, I didn't send you the other letter I wrote because I thought it would be better to take our romance slowly, but my hand has been forced by that MAN! So I feel now is the right time to let my desire to have you as mine out into the open".

_Dearest Rachel_

_Believe me when I say you are the love of my life, and from the way you smiled at me last week ,I knew without a doubt that you felt exactly the same way. I have dreamt about us being tangled together amongst red satin sheets, hearing your melodious voice screaming my name in ecstasy, as I pleasure you with my tongue and fingers, as well some of my own special toys, then when you explode I will lap up every last drop of the sweet juices from your perfect body, tangle my hands in your luscious silky hair while you return the favour, I can already taste your luscious sweet lips and my fingers can feel your plump tits and hard rosy nipples. The sex will be fantastic I will fuck you again and again against every surface including the shower, because I know that is what turns you on doesn't it, hmm? Your lover taking control of the situation, and giving you what you want, without you having to ask, I can see it now you bent over my kitchen table, your beautiful tits squashed against the hard surface me grabbing fistfuls of your brunette locks while I pound into you from behind. Your perfect tight round ass shaking with every movement, the table legs marking the floor from the force of my thrusts. Our sweat mixing together and then when we cum together our love juices ,will be dripping down your quivering thighs and out of your tight, throbbing pussy, it will be such an honour to be with you in that way, my darling, your body will be glowing and radiant from our passion and just like the benevolent goddess you are, you will thank me, before we separate and then I'll carry you to the bedroom before we collapse in exhaustion on our bed to lay in each other's arms. We will be one in the truest sense of the word forever and ever. No one will be able to ever take you away from me. I'll be watching you to make sure you are safe. . But my sweet you must please tell that giant freak to leave you alone or you will report him for stalking you because you know he won't ever love you like I can, he will only end up using you and breaking your precious little heart, and then I will have to step in and if he gets hurt or worse…. well that will just be his bad luck, because he needs to understand that I am the only one that can love you like you deserve._

_Your one true love forever XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

By the time the letter is finished the author has got themselves so sexually aroused they have an urgent need for release so after printing it, they fold it and seal it in a, fancy purple pre printed envelope ready to deliver to their love with a bunch of her favourite pink tulips. They make their way to the bedroom, collecting one of the silky thongs from the table, smiling at the wall of Rachel that takes up one entire side of the small room. They lower their overwrought and aroused body onto the mattress pressing the underwear to their face and press the play button on the remote to turn on the DVD player and wide screen TV placed at the foot of the bed, waiting until the screen comes alive with the image of a brunette woman completely naked standing under a stream of water in a red tiled bathroom, massaging shower gel into her skin, smoothing it over the line of tattooed red roses on her left hip, and rubbing herself in a teasing provocative way with a long stiff loofah, then turning around and bending over so her shapely ass and glistening bare pussy is in full view, showing a tamp stamp tattoo of an angel with flaming wings. Before straightening up and turning again to face the camera, she then presses two fingers of one hand, deep inside herself and the other squeezing her very large obviously enhanced breast. She looks straight into the camera lens and puckers her luscious red lips before blowing a kiss. All that is heard from the bed are incoherent mumbles and the single word "RACHEL", in a loud hoarse cry of sexual release, escaping from a throat made raspy from guttural moans and ragged heavy panting, then nothing but the sounds of slumber.

As the first rays of sunlight filter through Rachel's eyelids she slowly stirs from one of the best night's sleep she has had in a week, she stretches her body languidly like a cat, and yawns widely, before blinking a couple of times and rubbing her little fists into her eyes to remove the evidence of sleep, when she finally opens them fully, the sight that greets her is one that she would be very happy to see every morning. Because right there resting against the headboard, bare from the waist up, sipping from a coffee mug, watching her with a soft, loving look in his sparkling cinnamon gaze, and a charming half smile on his bristly scruff covered face. Was the most handsome man she thinks she has ever seen, and she is speechless for a moment as her dark eyes roam over his face, counting the freckles across the bridge of his nose, before settling on his full lips for a second or two then moving down and over his firm muscled chest, her little hand involuntarily reaching out to press her fingers against the long bumpy scar just under his ribs on his right side, that although long healed must have been a nasty wound. Her breath hitches as she feels him tremble at her touch, but say nothing. She glances at him to confirm he wasn't annoyed at her touching it, but the soft look in his cinnamon depths and slight nod of his head; let her know it was OK. She continued her study, her hand moving from his side to circle around his muscular right bicep, and over the black tribal tattoo inked there, before moving up to the back of his head and attempting to pull his scruffy face down to her level. He takes the hint, and to help her out scrunches his body down the bed a little so he is closer to where she wants him, then pressing his lips against hers in a tender kiss.

"Hi" Rachel breathes out.

"Hi yourself beautiful, how did you sleep?" Finn asks slowly bringing a hand up to cup her cheek.

"Wonderfully, thank you for taking care of me last night I didn't really mean to fall asleep on you." She sighs happily as she remembers the words whispered into the dark.

"Don't worry about it Rach I didn't mind at all, it felt right somehow you know".

His face turned a shade darker as he uttered in a bashful tone that he wouldn't be opposed to waking up next to her, being a more regular thing.

Rachel didn't say a word just offered him a dazzling grin and nodded her head , her messy bed hair flying all over the place as she pulled herself up his hard toned body until her lips made contact with his then proceeded to let him know that she thought his plan was a fantastic idea.

It was mid morning when Rachel returned home with Finn after spending the night at his apartment, so she could shower and change. They had decided to spend the day together finishing off their Christmas shopping as it was Christmas day in 2 days. The time spent together that day was magical, after buying the last couple of gifts needed, the rest of the day and early evening was spent wandering around the beautiful park that was close by both apartments, the pair found a bench in a sheltered position out of the icy wind and swirling snow flurries, Finn sat before tugging Rachel onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her middle, letting his chin rest on her shoulder. After a few minutes of silence he lifts his face to whisper in her ear.

"I love you Rach, I know it's fast but deep down I know it's right."

On hearing those words, Rachel's heart goes into overdrive and she nearly falls off Finn's lap in her haste to turn around and look at him. Her little gloved hands cupping his face, thumbs rubbing his cheeks, her dark eyes shining as she says softly, "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that, but just so you know I love you too".

After sharing a deep kiss filled with love, both of them smiling in contentment they sat and watched the families out and about having fun, a couple of little kids who were probably no more than 3 or 4 years old, were running around trying to outdo each other in the amount of snowflakes they could catch on their tongues. By 5:o'clock it was getting too cold and dark to stay out much longer. Finn suggested a warm drink before home, so taking his girlfriends hand (god he loved the sound of that) he lead her to the same coffee shop they were at last night. It was pretty busy but they still managed to find a table, with a kiss on her cold lips Finn left Rachel to go and place their order. Even though Rachel was with Finn she had the same uncomfortable feeling of being watched come over her as she waited, she couldn't see anyone obviously staring at her but it made her spine tingle and her pulse beat faster with alarm. When he returned, Finn noticed the anxious look on her face and immediately sat on her side of the table and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into his side asking if she was ok. She explained about the feeling of being watched, just like before. They didn't linger over their drinks this time as Finn wanted to get Rachel home to where she would feel safe. Before they left the warmth of the diner she asked if he would stay with her tonight and the only answer she got was his lips on hers and a squeeze of her butt.

When the couple arrived at Rachel's front door, they nearly tripped over a large rectangular white box tied with a wide red ribbon from a florist's placed right in the doorway; Rachel smiled and bent down to pick it up before thanking Finn. He accepted her kiss on his cheek but with a puzzled look on his face uttered,

"Thanks babe, but I um, haven't sent you any flowers yet."

"Oh" she says with a hint of surprise in her tone "Well maybe they are from Blaine then".

"Babe let's just get inside and open the box maybe there is a note".

He doesn't miss the shy smile on Rachel's face at the endearment; Finn takes the box from her arms so she can unlock the door. After removing his damp shoes at the door he follows her down the hall, to the dining room where he places the box gently on the table. Rachel returns from putting her coat away while Finn has draped his over the back of a dining chair. Rachel excitedly undoes the ribbon and removes the lid to discover a very large bunch of her favourite pink tulips. She squeals with happiness and intently searches in the box for a note card to indicate who sent the beautiful bouquet.

"Oh Finn aren't they just gorgeous, I wonder who sent them?"

Finn is smiling at her happiness; he spots a purple envelope with Rachel's name printed on it the flap sealed with a gold star sticker

"Um Babe he says with a loud chuckle waving the purple envelope in the air, this might solve the mystery of the phantom flower sender".

"Oh thank you, soon to be Detective Hudson".

She puts the flowers back into the box while she giddily opens the envelope, a bright beaming smile spread over her beautiful face, which soon falls off her face, then she seems to sway on the spot for a minute and before Finn can get to her she falls to the floor in a faint the letter fluttering to the floor after her….

"Rachel? Rach, baby what is it?

Finn scoops her into his arms, much like the night before and finds his way to her bedroom where he places her gently on top of the covers, tucks a couple of pillows under her legs, to help the blood flow and brushes her hair off her face. After making sure she was comfortable he goes back to the dining room and collects the paper, that had such an impact on his tiny girlfriend, straight away thinking it must be bad so taking precautions just in case it was evidence he finds a zip lock bag to put it in to preserve any fingerprints, and returns to Rachel's room, sitting next to her and begins to read the words typed on the page.

_Dearest Rachel_

_Believe me when I say you are the love of my life, and from the way you smiled at me last week ,I knew without a doubt that you felt exactly the same way. I have dreamt about us being tangled together amongst red satin sheets, hearing your melodious voice screaming my name in ecstasy, as I pleasure you with my tongue and fingers, as well some of my own special toys, then when you explode I will lap up every last drop of the sweet juices from your perfect body, tangle my hands in your luscious silky hair while you return the favour, I can already taste your luscious sweet lips and my fingers can feel your plump tits and hard rosy nipples. The sex will be fantastic I will fuck you again and again against every surface including the shower, because I know that is what turns you on doesn't it, hmm? Your lover taking control of the situation, and giving you what you want, without you having to ask, I can see it now you bent over my kitchen table, your beautiful tits squashed against the hard surface me grabbing fistfuls of your brunette locks while I pound into you from behind. Your perfect tight round ass shaking with every movement, the table legs marking the floor from the force of my thrusts. Our sweat mixing together and then when we cum together our love juices ,will be dripping down your quivering thighs and out of your tight, throbbing pussy, it will be such an honour to be with you in that way, my darling, your body will be glowing and radiant from our passion and just like the benevolent goddess you are, you will thank me, before we separate and then I'll carry you to the bedroom before we collapse in exhaustion on our bed to lay in each other's arms. We will be one in the truest sense of the word forever and ever. No one will be able to ever take you away from me. I'll be watching you to make sure you are safe. . But my sweet you must please tell that giant freak to leave you alone or you will report him for stalking you because you know he won't ever love you like I can, he will only end up using you and breaking your precious little heart, and then I will have to step in and if he gets hurt or worse…. well that will just be his bad luck, because he needs to understand that I am the only one that can love you like you deserve._

_Your one true love forever XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS SHIT!"

The words falling out of his mouth in his rage Finn is so angry he wants to go straight out and find this creep, but needs to make sure Rachel is OK. He digs around in Rachel's purse on the side table, for her cell phone and quickly pulls it out and scrolls through hoping that Blaine's number was in there because the file with all the details was down at the station. He turns to check on his girlfriend and is pleased to see that she is now breathing normally and beginning to stir. It seems like an age before he hears Blaine's voice on the line,

"Hey Chele how are you? How is that hunky policeman? We ar…"

"Blaine, its Finn Hudson can you please come over to Rachel's ASAP, she has had some disturbing news and I don't want to leave her alone while I try and deal with it, I will explain when you get here"."

"WHAT OH MY GOD, of course we will be there in 10 minutes."

"Thanks Man".

Before the call is disconnected he hears Blaine call for Kurt saying

"Finn is at Cheles and he needs us there NOW".

Finn turns to Rachel and gently shakes her awake, whispering her name and placing soft kisses on her face, he was worried about her but she very soon comes to and struggles to sit up pushing a hand through her hair to tuck a few wild strands behind her ear, unspoken questions, shining in her eyes. He hands her a glass of water before asking

"Hey baby, are you feeling better?

Rachel takes a couple of small sips nods her head slowly and smiles up at him

"Finn, what happened? The last thing I remember was opening the box of flowers..."

But before Finn could say anything the, sounds of raised voices that sounded an awful lot like Blaine and Kurt, travel down the hall she makes her way into the living room, after Finn has helped her to her feet, she is a bit unsteady on standing but with Finn's strong arm wrapped around her waist, she is OK to walk slowly out to meet her Brother.

"Oh Chele what the hell happened?" he asks his voice thick with worry, as he pulls her gently from Finn's tight embrace not missing the look of concern etched in the taller man's face , when Finn called I was so worried".

"Oh Lainey I don't understand who would do this to me , I haven't done anything to make someone think I want to be with them like they said in the letter," as she remembers about the letter that upset her in the first place , a loud gasp escapes her mouth and she starts to cry, trying to talk through her sobs, " T-they threatened my Finny, oh Lainey we have to stop them I just found Finn I-I can't lose him , I love him and he loves me".

All Blaine can do is pull her to his chest and whisper calming words into her hair while Kurt looks on wordlessly tears forming in his blue eyes, his hands pressed against his mouth. Finn on the other hand is on the other side of the room rapidly talking into his cell; they can hear snippets of the conversation and assume he is talking to someone at the station.

"Mike! Dude its Finn can you send a couple of your guys to apartment 5, 298 McKinley Street, Washington Heights ASAP? My girlfriend has had contact from a stalker, and after a break in last Friday, I need you Lab guys to take a look at a letter and box of flowers that was delivered to see if anything is a match for this creepy fucker. Will you grab Puck as well and ask him to call it in as a possible connection to the call last Friday, cool, Oh and Mike, tell him to bring the file from the initial report as well. Great thanks man, see you soon".

The entire time Finn was on the phone Rachel's eyes never left his face, even though Blaine still held her in a tight embrace her whole body was angled towards the tall policeman. After he closed his phone and slipped it into his pocket, Rachel had managed to extricate herself from Blaine's arms and like a magnet attached herself to her boyfriends body, her arms wrapped as tightly as possible around his middle and after stretching on to her tippy toes presses her lips against his in a needy kiss that is reciprocated with the same level of need. As they break apart after what seems hours, needing to replenish the air in their lungs, Finn gently takes hold of Rachel's face between his large hands and looks her directly in the eyes, speaking in a firm but soothing voice he tells her that no one is taking him away from her because after waiting all these years to find his 'person', he wasn't going to just let some sick, creepy stalker separate them, but she had to promise him to not be alone if she could help it.

"But Finn, I'm worried about you baby, this creeper said they would hurt you, and I can't let that happen, not when we just found each other".

She starts to cry again her little face pressed against his chest, clutching at his shirt so tightly her fists had gone white, the skin stretched across the bones, ready to pop open at any minute, and he is stunned the way she was so worried about the possibility of him getting hurt. He has never before had anyone care about him so deeply, well besides his Mom (but that was what Moms did it was in the job description, and his buddies in the army) but this is different this is someone who loves him and who he loves back with his whole being, he feels his heart doing flip flops in his chest which in turn unlocks the box that holds his own emotions, and he can't help but let his own tears fall as he pulls her even tighter into his chest, uttering barely audible words of love into her hair.

Blaine and Kurt, who had moved to Blaine's side once Rachel left, watched the scene in front of them, their hands clasped and eyes moist , ever so thankful that their sister had found someone, even if the initial circumstances were far from ideal, to love her they way Finn Hudson obviously does. They left Finn and Rachel in the living room making their way to the bright well organised kitchen, to make a start on some hot drinks. Quietly reading the letter that Finn had showed them, and each of them trying very hard to hold back the urge to vomit at the obviously twisted mind that could say those things, about their little sister and after witnessing the depth of feelings Finn and Rachel had shown for each other they were incensed to think there was some sick individual out there who wanted to spoil the happiness that the two people in the next room had found with each other. Blaine swore to Kurt that if this creep gets near him in the court room he will do his best to get them locked away for the next 50 years.

When the doorbell to Rachel's apartment rang later that evening, it was Blaine who jumped off the sofa to answer it, assuming it was the other Policemen Finn had called earlier. He was happy to see he was correct in his assumptions and quietly led them down the hall and into the living room where Finn and Rachel were sitting on the sofa, the later curled up on the former's lap nearly asleep his arms wrapped tightly around her, his thumb rubbing across the back of her hand, and his cheek resting on the top of her head. As soon as Finn noticed the other people enter the room he gently lifted Rachel off his lap and whispered soothing words to her as he placed her down on the sofa, and tucked a small scatter cushion under her head, before standing to greet his colleagues.

Finn introduced the five men to each other. "Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, this is Mike Chang, Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman" he says pointing to each man. "Blaine is Rachel's brother and Kurt is her best friend and Blaine's partner, hopefully Mike and Sam can get something from the flower box or letter to help us nail this weirdo".

After shaking hands with Blaine and Kurt, Mike and Sam went into the dining room where Finn told them the flower box and letter were waiting. Finn asked Puck for the file and he handed it over smirking at Finn when he noticed his partner glance over at Rachel asleep on the sofa and said to his friend in a quiet voice, making sure it didn't carry to Blaine and Kurt

"Huddy you are one lucky son of a bitch, she is a doll"

"I know she is, so don't you get any ideas about trying anything Puckerman, or I _WILL_ kick your ass".

"Whoa, man don't worry" Puck says throwing his hands up in defence "I'm not going to try and move in on _**your**_ girl, you know the Puckerone doesn't do relationships" with added air quotes for emphasis. "I'm happy for you though man it's about time you found some happiness". With that he slaps Finn on the back and hands him the case folder.

"You know Finn I was reading the file on the way over, and there wasn't really a lot to go on, I mean the lab boys didn't find any prints last time and the statement that you got from the other residents didn't have anything really concrete, I mean a tallish person wearing dark baggy clothes with a ski cap, carrying a kiddies type backpack at 2:45 in the afternoon, a week before Christmas isn't really that strange even in Manhattan".

"I know Puck but this person is crazy, the things they said they want to do to Rach, and the theft of just her underwear and shoes, makes me think it is a definite stalker, who doesn't think they are doing anything wrong, then when you add the threats to me personally if I don't leave Rach, it's too much man. Poor Rach was beside her self and she only read the first couple of lines of the letter, I don't want her worrying about me being hurt or worse…"

"I understand man" Puck says nodding his head and raising his hand to pat his partner on the back.

While Finn and Puck had been talking the officers in the kitchen had gone over the flower box and plastic bag containing the letter, and were lucky to get a couple of good full prints from the flower box, as well a couple of partial prints from the letter. They were happy with that at least and after packing their gear made their way back to the living room to speak to Finn and Puck.

"Hey Finn, Mike says softly we got lucky with a few prints off the box and letter so we are heading back to the lab to try and match them to anything we have on file, catch you guys later", he looks over at Blaine and Kurt, gives them a nod and wishes them a happy Christmas.

"Thanks guys, let's hope this asshole is in the system, Happy Christmas to you both as well." Finn says and leads them to the front door.

"Puck, dude can you let me know if they get anything tonight please."

"Sure man, I'll see you at the station tomorrow." The two men fist bump as Finn walks towards the front door to see his partner out, "I'm happy for you Finn, take care dude."Finn nods his head in thanks and shuts and locks the door behind his friend then makes his way back down the hall.

Finn looks over at Rachel still asleep on the sofa and smiles softly at her before his face takes on a hard professional look, and he motions for Blaine and Kurt to follow him into the kitchen.

"I know you guys are busy with your own jobs and stuff and I know Rach means everything to you and you want to keep her safe from this freak, so I'm asking you guys to please not let her out of your sight when I'm back on shift tomorrow morning, as he is talking he keeps running his hands through his hair. I will be with her after work from about 5:00 and on my days off as well the nights, but ..., if anything was to happen to her, God I don't know what I'd do".

"It's okay Finn", Blaine says softly reaching out to clamp a hand over Finn's shoulder. "We don't want anything to happen to her either or you for that matter and as we are both still on holiday until after New Year, we can be with her, here or at our place till you are free. We understand and want to thank you for caring so much about our little sister and for bringing back the happy and excited about life Rachel we haven't seen for years, she might even start to sing again,"

Finn notices Kurt smiling gently and nodding at the mention of Rachel singing.

"We can also see she feels the same way about you. And we promise to not leave her alone, but you know she will be more worried about the threats this person has made against you, than she is for herself don't you?"

"I know Blaine but at least I have the capabilities and resources of the Police force, that can catch this fucking creep and get them put away, and if I have to I will use my firearm to protect her. I love her Man, and will do whatever is needed to make sure she stays safe."

Just as the men finish their conversation a frightened sounding, "Finny…? Lainey…? " Is heard from the other room and all three men rush out of the kitchen.

In the other apartment, the person is up and down like a jumping jack, giddy with happiness due to the fact that the flowers and letter had been delivered to their love, now all they had to do was make sure the Christmas gift of a beautiful snow globe with a scene of the giant decorated Christmas tree in Times Square, was delivered by tonight as it was Christmas eve and it was imperative that their gift reached Rachel so she would have it first thing. The gift was very carefully wrapped in bubble wrap and placed with the note in a seasonal pre wrapped gift box. Most people would think it strange to hold conversations out loud with one's self but not the excited person with the snow globe.

"My you have outdone yourself Alex, your Rachel will love the special gift you have bought her, now all you have to do is make sure you are the one that gives it to her, how can you do that hmm? With blue/grey eyes raised towards the ceiling and a long slender forefinger tapping a thoughtful beat on the smooth slightly pointy chin. Thinking out loud, and shaking with excitement Alex comes up with an answer. It needs to be hand delivered because of its delicate nature_, THAT'S IT! _You are brilliant; you can deliver it to her yourself at her home, but you don't want to surprise her by letting your identity be known just yet, so maybe you could pretend you are just a courier", an old receipt book from their work place, not used since the business underwent a name change 12 months ago, is dug out of the desk and with a black pen shoved in the outer pocket of the thick parka. "The extra bonus for you will be her smiling face and maybe a handshake or even a Christmas kiss on the cheek".

With another little dance and deep sigh of happiness, and a dreamy look on their face they get themselves ready to brave the cold and snow outside, dressing in a pair of baggy jeans and a dark blue long sleeve turtle neck sweater, and black converse sneakers, grabbing the parka that hung on the stand near the door along with woolly gloves, scarf and hat. Noticing the display of the digital clock on the microwave that reads 5:15 PM, they make their way to the bus for the 15 minute ride that stops on the corner near the shopping arcade that houses a small 24/7 convenience store, music store, beauty salon, Good Health Pharmacy, a real estate office, a new and used book shop, and the coffee shop that both themselves and Rachel frequent most days.

Alex makes the trek through the snow trying to hold the Christmas box securely as well as keep the dark blue parka closed tight against the bitter wind, thankful for that as well as the ski mask that covers most of the face except for just around the eye area and the ski hat covered by a low brimmed baseball cap; after a short walk arriving at, 298 McKinley Street, a sigh of relief that the parcel is still safe and sound after all the jostling from other uncaring, single minded, passengers' on the street and in the bus. People in Manhattan are always in a mad hurry to get somewhere, more important tonight to quickly get out of the cold, and back to their warm homes and Christmas Eve plans, though they can be excused as it is fucking freezing outside. Deciding to take the elevator instead of the stairs, it isn't long before the glossy painted door that hides their love is in view, tastefully decorated for the season with a green Christmas wreath, that is artistically covered in bright red holly berries, small silver bells and glowing golden stars, hung in the middle of the door surrounding the gleaming brass number 5. With a gloved finger pressed on the doorbell, their heart is doing some weird exercise under the thick parka forcing warmth to heat their face and body in nervous excitement.

There is movement heard behind the door as the locks are undone.

Hope begins to rise in the visitors chest and they move to lift the ski mask from their face, but the person who opens the door is not the tiny brown eyed, beautiful brunette they expected to meet face to face, instead the visitor is faced with a very tall solid mass of unbuttoned slightly wrinkled navy blue shirt with an N.Y.P.D shield attached on the right side and name badge that proudly exclaims the body belongs to 'F. HUDSON' on the left. Peeking out from under the loose shirt is a white t-shirt stretched, tightly across a well defined chest and abdomen. The elation at finally meeting their love face to face is dashed after hearing the words….

"I'll get it Babe" in a deep manly tone,

They are answered in an incredibly sweet, sexy breathy voice, "Hurry back baby I'm missing you already"

"Yes, can I help you? The visitor is taken aback momentarily by the unexpected sight of the giant dressed in a Police uniform and an authoritative inquiring voice.

They quickly pull the mask back over their chin, before chancing a quick glance upwards, their temper nearly to boiling point when they spot a red love bite surrounded by smudges of plum colored lipstick on the giant's neck just above his collarbone, the giant in uniform runs one hand through his short brown hair to try and neaten the messy mop.

"Delivery for a... Um.. R-Robin... Er... B-Baker" the words stuttered out in an irritated tone.

"I think you have the wrong address dude" The uniform says with a chuckle. "But hey what company do you deliver for?"

The visitor nods jerkily and spins around on their heel without answering and speed walks back to the lift seething, angry thoughts clouding their mind, not noticing they are being followed or even hearing a voice calling out for them to stop, luckily they reach the lift and close the door before the policeman can enter.

"SHIT! Finn curses as the lift door closes, he digs his cell from his pocket while rushing to the stairs, Rachel answers on the fist ring, sounding worried.

"Finn, Baby, what's going on? You just rushed out …"

"Babe listen please, it was some dude trying to deliver a parcel but had the wrong address, though he seemed pretty anxious and jittery and wouldn't look at me, his face was all covered with a ski mask, and when I asked what delivery company he worked for, he just spun around and took off for the lift, I'm going down the stairs to try and find him outside. Please just lock the door and don't open it till I get back 'kay?" Finn tries to stay calm but his words are breathy due to the fact he is running down the stairs two at a time.

"Okay baby, just please be careful".

"I will Rach, be back soon".

As the lift stops and opens an extremely angry Alex exits, mumbling curses the whole time about "Fucking Policeman and how he is again trying to steal someone else's woman and how he must have forced himself on Rachel. Because there was no other explanation for the bite mark on his neck, Rachel was too good for him and wouldn't want to have anything to do with a common Policeman, especially after she was told he would just use her like an easy one night hooker, then abandon her she should know that no one else will ever love her like they can". They were still grumbling, turbulent thoughts overtaking their mind and angrily gesticulating with the arm that wasn't holding on to the undelivered parcel, when a cab stopped just ahead. Thinking quickly, they hopped in and asked to be taken to the nearest Wal-Mart there was something special they needed to buy right away, 'Happy Christmas', Hudson, you'd better make the most of it ….

**A/N Phew, well, that was a long one, hope you all enjoy it , please keep those reviews coming I really appreciate each and every one. I wonder what our weirdo stalker needs to buy, Hmm I wonder?... All will be revealed as to who our stalker is, I know it is probably a little confusing for you guys at the moment not identifying who they are but please be patient, and keep reading it is nearly time for them to show themselves.**

**Cab4five **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you again for all the reviews and favourites/followers I am so glad people are enjoying this story. As always I own nothing connected with Glee except seasons 1-4 on DVD and nearly every Glee music CD/DVD and heaps of Cory/Finn posters. Nor do I have any connection with Enid Blyton or the Magic far away tree. My knowledge of the promotions ladder within the NYPD is very basic at best, so please forgive me if anything is too inaccurate, but then again this is Fan Fiction so really anything can happen… Please enjoy chapter 5 and keep those reviews coming.**

**Cab4five**

Finn burst through the foyer door of Rachel's apartment block, puffing a little, not because he was unfit, far from it. He had always maintained a high level of physical fitness, due somewhat to the nature of his job but also after being in the army, maintaining peak levels of fitness and stamina became like second nature. His heavy breathing was because his temper had been ignited by the weird ass freaking delivery guy who couldn't even answer a simple question, as to what company he worked for. Then to just run away without a word sure made Finn suspicious. He was hoping to spot the guy on the sidewalk but as it was crowded with last minute Christmas Eve shoppers and party goers, all hurrying along, wrapped in thick overcoats, scarves and hats, trying to escape the freezing wind and dirty slush all over the ground, one person rugged up in a thick coat was not easy to spot. Annoyed, he expels a heavy sigh and a few choice curse words. Before he makes his way back upstairs to the stunningly beautiful woman he left on the sofa, hoping to continue what was started before they were interrupted.

Finn presses the bell and as the door opens he isn't given much chance to fully manoeuvre his large body through it, before he is tackled by a diminutive brunette ninja, who clamps her arms around his neck and her shapely legs around his waist before crushing her soft plump sweet lips against his, taking his breath away momentarily.

"W-Wow, he puffs out taking a deep breath when they pull apart, giving her a half smile that makes his dimple show up, and Rachel's insides squirm, babe I wasn't gone that long, what brought this on, I mean I'm not complaining one bit you can greet me that way anytime you like.

"Finny, I was worried when you just took off like that; I thought you were going to confront that delivery guy".

Finn lets out a soft chuckle at the worry etched on her little face and bends his neck to bring his lips closer to hers for another kiss before whispering "I was ok baby girl, but thank you for worrying about me, I just wanted to ask him what company he worked for in case they were the same one that delivered the flower box. I know it was a long shot, but he took off that quickly I lost him in the crowd on the street, must've caught a cab or bus, but let's not worry about him now. I was hoping to continue what we were doing before we were rudely interrupted." He adds an eyebrow wiggle to emphasise his intention.

He kisses her lips while moving one hand from her waist, down to cup one of her butt cheeks, and gently squeezes it while awkwardly walking over to the sofa with Rachel clinging to his waist and upper body like a super sexy little monkey .The amorous couple tumble on to the soft cushions and continue what was started, their kisses becoming insistent. Rachel's teeth nipping at Finn's bottom lip demanding entrance and smiling as it is granted, their tongues twisting together in a deep passion filled embrace. Rachel's tiny hands combing through Finn's short brown hair and every now and then lightly scratching his scalp, before moving down to rub his cheek and when air becomes a necessity, their mouths separate, but they never lose eye contact. Their eyes each asking the unspoken question, and responding in the same way, Finn wastes no time in standing up and carrying Rachel down the hall to the bedroom. They just lay on the bed wrapped up in each other's arms just savouring the closeness, both knowing and anticipating where their actions were headed, but taking a little time to verbally express their feelings.

"I want you so bad Finn, I-I can't explain it I have never felt so attracted so quickly to any one before, but I just feel deep down that we are meant to be, I felt strange the moment I made eye contact with you that first time , I didn't know what it was I just put it down to being shaken up from the break in, but I have thought about you quite a lot, when I was sorting through all my things in the bathroom to see what was missing and noticed that my special toy was gone. My mind straight away went to you thinking how good it would feel to be wrapped up in your strong arms. Some thoughts were quite racy even, but it didn't take me long to figure out that I love you. I feel so comfortable and happy that after all this time I have found someone that is interested in and cares about me as a person not just a bed buddy. I know in my heart you will never cheat on me or lie to me, and I can see a definite future by your side through good times and bad and I can promise with my whole heart I would never ever lie about anything, especially about being pregnant, you would be the second one to know, when that happens, I think it would be the greatest gift in the whole world to be able to carry your baby. You would make an amazing Dad"

She leans over to press her lips softly against his, and through her own moist eyes she can see a single tear slide down his face.

"Oh god…, thank you Rach, I- I know what you mean, I feel exactly the same, to tell the truth I felt something that very first day I saw you, I didn't know what it was but it was something, like a tether or bind of some kind, and I wanted to find out so badly, and I am so thankful I answered the phone the day you called the station, because it gave me the opportunity to see you again. I couldn't stop thinking about you after that; do you know that I even dreamt of you and me?" She shakes her head "I could see it so clearly, white dresses', little boys with dimpled smiles and tiny brunette girls with dark brown eyes, and you curled up on my lap snuggled under a blanket, on a winter's night just watching the sky from our porch swing. I know we haven't been together very long at all but I know with all my heart you are it for me Rach, I will never want anyone else, I feel you are like a shining star guiding me through the darkness of my past and letting me believe in love and trusting another person with my heart again, and I figure as long as you let me love you everything will be ok".

The tears were falling unchecked from Rachel's wide chocolate eyes as the heartfelt words expressed went straight to her heart like an arrow leaving her speechless. There was nothing she could say even if her voice could work, so she just kissed him again this time moving her hand all over his hard chest and under his t-shirt to touch the warm skin underneath, making goose bumps erupt all over her skin. Her hand moved back down to grip the hem of Finn's t-shirt making an upwards tugging motion, to indicate she wanted it off. Finn meanwhile is moving his own large hands over her back and around to take hold of Rachel's breast, squeezing gently through her sweater, and smiling into their kiss as a moan slips from her swollen lips.

With the need for air again becoming an issue they break apart and sit up breathing deeply and without waiting, begin to properly remove each other's clothing, before long the clothing has been discarded and flung in all directions around the room.

Finn just stared with lust filled eyes at the angel that lay before him, his own body reacting so quickly his impressive manhood was rock hard in minutes. Her silky brunette tresses spread like a veil around her shoulders and over the pillow contrasting beautifully with the cream colored pillow case, her chest heaving with anticipation, her smooth flawless, voluptuous body, waiting for him to make love to her. He is unable to do anything for a minute, but stare at the beautiful sexy woman beneath him; he collected his racy thoughts and calmed his rapidly beating heart. He is shaken from his Rachel trance when in the sexiest voice he thinks he has ever heard reaches his ears.

"You know you can love me if you want to".

"I want to so much".

"Well what are you waiting for Finny?"She says with a giggle and opens her arms.

Finn answers the only way he can at that special moment, with his lips against her already puffy ones. He slides down the bed to lay between Rachel's open legs, his throbbing dick pressing against Rachel's moist centre, one hand holding himself up as not to squash his tiny love, the other making its way to clamp over a plump breast and gently massage it while rubbing his thumb over the rosy bud until it becomes a hard peak, changing sides after a few minutes and repeating the actions. The moans and whispered words of love that come from Rachel's throat make him even harder, and as he feels her little hands rubbing his shoulders and down his back to squeeze his butt, he stops his ministrations for a minute to look straight into his lover's dark pools uttering a soft.

"Are you sure Babe?"

She stretches her neck to place a soft kiss on his red swollen lips and in more of a breath than words says "Yes, Baby I'm very sure, please Finny can you just love me now?"

"Damn, wait babe I haven't got any protection, he says pulling his body away, I mean I'm clean and all but still I don't want to tak…"

Rachel gives him a cheeky smile and hands him a little foil packet, she seemingly procured from thin air, which he quickly rips open and sheaths himself with.

With the condom secure, he nods and leans in for another deep kiss then thrusts his throbbing hardness into her slick channel and thinks his heart stops beating, then just as quickly starts to beat in triple time. Feeling her tightness yield as he stretches her, they find a smooth rhythm. Rachel is moving underneath him, arching her back to press her sensitive centre closer to him. Matching him thrust for thrust all the while her moans and ragged breaths urge him on to give her as much pleasure as he can. Just as Rachel is about to reach her peak she latches her lips on to the skin of Finn's neck , where it meets his collarbone and sucks, nipping at the skin with her teeth just hard enough to leave a mark before soothing it with her tongue. He can feel himself getting close to the edge as well so he moves one hand between their sweaty heaving bodies to press a long forefinger against Rachel's swollen bundle of nerves at the apex of her moist trembling thighs, until he feels himself explode and mumble Rachel's name in a husky groan into her sweaty neck with his release, which in turn brings Rachel surging over the edge as well, screaming his name and a string of curse words as she begs him for more, he continues to thrust a few more times, their breathing becoming ragged, Finn is watching his lover's face contort with ecstasy, before rolling on to his side bringing Rachel to lay next to him, their sweaty bodies pressed close together arms wrapped around each other . He rolls away for a minute to remove the condom, then gathers her in his arms and moulds his lips against hers once more uttering a soft,

"Hi, beautiful" he puffs out

"Hi, yourself handsome" she says breathing heavily her boobs quivering with the effort.

"I love you Rach, so much."

"I love you too Finn, forever.""Oh and just so you know as soon as we've had a nap I will want to do that again". She says stifling a yawn.

Finn smiles at her and kisses her on the nose saying in a cheeky tone that maybe he could be persuaded, if the incentives were right. Rachel looks at him through half closed eyes, and slowly reaches her hand down to wrap around his now soft member, moving in an up and down motion a couple of times, until she feels him start to harden again.

"Is that enough incentive baby? Or do I have to resort to bribery? Wait isn't it wrong to bribe a Police Officer? Hmm… she says frowning, her mouth forming into a pout and feigning alarm; maybe I'll be arrested and frisked by some sexy stud of a policeman. Do you happen to know any fellow officers like that?"She follows her little speech with a giggle until Finn pushes his hips against her hand making his now half hard member press against her tummy.

"The only 'sexy stud' of a Policeman you'll _ever_ need is right here and as your boyfriend, he has any and _all_ frisking, _as well as all _in-depth probing rights. She doesn't miss the sexual innuendo or the wiggle of his eyebrows as his hand slides down her side and he swipes a finger down her still wet slit and chuckles when she arches her back to press herself closer onto his hand. You should also know just for future reference of course, that soon to be Detectives,' have a lot more influence over suspects than beat cops so I can make it a lot harder for you". He again thrusts his hips into her hand as he speaks. "Though I have to tell you if you want to have a nap I suggest you stop tugging on my dick or otherwise round two will begin momentarily."

"My bad?" well I don't suppose there's any need for that studly Policeman to find my 'special purple toy' now is there? There's no way it can compare to the real live one anyway. She giggles and moves her hand to instead cup his cheek and pull his face to hers for another soft kiss filled with love and the promise of a happy future, before yawning again and closing her eyes.

"Your damn right, you sure as hell don't need a '_special toy'_, I'm much better for you than a hunk of plastic and bigger too I'll bet," he says with a proud smirk on his handsome face, " Now go to sleep baby, I love you"

"Mmm-hmm much better , I am going to miss you so much tomorrow when you are at work, I wanted to spend Christmas day with you ". Rachel says sadly a pout forming on her face, as she raises her head to look at him.

"I know Baby but I will be off shift about 5:00 and here in your arms by about 6:00 at the latest, so we can still have a nice Christmas night…" Finn sends her a suggestive look accompanied by a cheeky eyebrow wiggle, then lets out a deep breath and smiles his lop sided smile into her hair reaching down to pull the covers over them before wrapping his arms around her and lets himself fall into a blissful contented sleep.

The front door of another apartment slams open as the occupant storms through it in a blinding rage, arms filled with parcels. Which are all save one, dumped onto the kitchen table. The well wrapped and beribboned box covered in brightly colored Christmas trees and candy canes, is placed tenderly under the table that supports the wicker work photo frame and assorted sexy underwear. After giving the photo a love filled soft smile. _Alex's_ face suddenly changes into a mask of hatred before turning all attention to unpacking the long thin package that is wrapped in brown paper along with the couple of smaller boxes from the cheap plastic carry bag. All the time holding an obviously one sided conversation out loud with no one but the thin air. The parcel is unpacked and put together and as the last piece is snapped into place and the trigger pressed causing a loud click to reverberate around the room mingling with the cackle of amusement that escapes the mouth of the proud owner of a brand new 'Winchester semi automatic 12 gauge shot gun with laser sight.

"Rachel my love, I am rather upset with you, I told you to get rid of the giant because I knew he would hurt you and what I saw on his fat neck tonight was enough to tell me he must have forced himself on you and you had to bite him to make him stop. You obviously need my help to get him out of your life I don't care that he is a cop, you are much too good for him anyway, and you shouldn't lower your standards because the right person for you is ME. But don't fret sweetheart he will be gone from your life very, very soon I will make sure of that…."

When the alarm on Finn's phone shook Finn and Rachel out of their sleep at 6:00am, He regretfully dragged his body from the bed, digging around for his pants and t-shirt, folding his uniform shirt up, before tucking the covers around Rachel's naked shoulders and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Thank you Rach, last night was very special, I love you and I really wish I didn't have to go to work, you are going to spend the day with Blaine and Kurt aren't you?"

"I know what you mean, last night was fantastic and it meant so much to me as well. Yes I'll spend the day with the Boys, but you'll be there to pick me up after your shift yes? I will worry about you out there please be extra careful. And just so you know Officer Hudson I love you too, so much I can't believe I could be this happy so soon after meeting you, but I am sure glad I did. I have been thinking and I came to the conclusion that you should bring an overnight bag back with you, 'cause I can see another 'sleepover' happening… "She gives him a coy smile her brown eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Yes Ma'am l will do just that" He leans down to kiss her still smiling lips and groans as she brushes rubs her little hand over his crotch." Aw, baby please don't do that, you know I can't stay and if you don't let me go now, I will be late and Puck will give me shit all day about it."

" Oh alright go then", she grumbles and falls back on her pillows with a heavy sigh, her sexy bed hair a tangled mess around her face and shoulders.

"I will pack a bag when I get back to my place this morning so I don't waste time after work. That means I should be at Blaine's to pick you up and bring you home around 6:00 tonight, Happy Christmas Baby I love you" he plants another deep kiss on her supple lips and smiles as it is returned. Then walks out of the bedroom taking one last glance at the brunette beauty, who is once again snuggled deep in the covers with only her little face peeking back at him with a contented smile.

Her "I LOVE YOU TOO FINN HUDSON"

Following him out the front door, He makes his way to the lift a love struck smile plastered over his whiskered face. He arrives back at his place, and jumps in the shower, and then once dressed in his uniform he packs a large duffle bag with his laptop, clothes, spare uniforms and his bathroom wash bag, as well as the carry bag of Christmas parcels. He checks the time on his watch before making his way to the parking garage and climbs in his old blue truck, the usual 10 drive to the station house, today seems to take forever due in part to the dangerous road conditions caused by the heavy snow fall, so Finn takes the time thinking about all manner of things namely a tiny, brown eyed brunette, and how easily and comfortably they mesh together, he smiles as he remembers what he said about 'being home'. It sounded so right and the smile it brought to Rachel's face let him know she would be happy with sharing their accommodations' on a permanent basis. He makes a mental note to discuss the idea with her later, the fact the lease on his apartment is up in a month would make the decision to move in with Rachel so much easier.

Arriving at the station he is greeted by Puck, who slaps him on the back and gives him a cheeky grin when he notices the small purple bruise on the side of his partners neck and says with a loud chuckle.  
" It looks like you have already had your Christmas present dude".

Finn just nods and smiles at Puck, asking. "Are you jealous?"

"Hell yeah!"

Finn laughs out loud at his buddy, slaps him on the shoulder and says "Come on man the sooner we get out there the sooner we can get me home to Rach, and you to your take out and X- box".

"Shit Finn, you don't have to rub it in.

Christmas Day finds Blaine and Kurt getting ready for lunch, they are just waiting for Rachel to arrive, she had called Blaine about 8:30am to say she would be over in about an hour as she was just getting in the shower, she said she had already ordered a cab to pick her up, so they didn't have to worry about her arriving safe and sound.

As the hot water and vanilla scented bubbles cover her body Rachel's mind is suffused with happiness. She wanted to keep Finn in bed with her a bit longer after the alarm on his phone went off at 6:00am, but knew he had to go to work. Though they were able to manage a few extra good morning/ Christmas kisses that if weren't for the time restriction, would have definitely been heading towards being X rated. She was so very happy to hear him say he would be 'home' later. As weird as it sounds she was sort of grateful to her creepy stalker because if they hadn't broken in to her apartment she wouldn't have met the tall dashing handsome policeman. She could have done without them stealing her underwear and stuff though.

Rachel arrives at the boy's apartment cheeks flushed not only from the cold but her morning activities, As Rachel let herself into the apartment, her senses are overwhelmed with the enticing aroma of roast turkey, fresh baked bread and the sweet smell of Kurt's famous mixed berry pies.

"Blaine, Kurt, I'm here Happy Christmas".

"In the kitchen Chele" as Rachel walks down the hall through the dining room toward the voices, she notices the beautifully decorated tree, and unloads her bag of gifts underneath it. The elegantly set table makes her smile and say out loud.

"Kurt you have really gone to town the place looks amazing".

"Thanks, Rachel", as he gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, smiling proudly as she hugs him back before pulling away and moving across the room to where Blaine is putting the finishing touches to the bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Happy Christmas Lainey" she says with a cuddle and noisy kiss on his stubbly cheek, she pouts and rubs a hand over his face. "You know Lainey you could have shaved you know I think you look much better with a smooth face." She tells him with mock annoyance in her tone

"Don't give me that Rachel Barbra Berry, I happen to know you are partial to a bit of scruff, or is it only when it graces the face of tall dimpled policeman" He laughs at the bashful look on Rachel's face as he leans in to return her cuddle.

'Oh Lainey, I can't help it he makes me feel just so…, I can't explain I feel like I've known him for years instead of weeks,_ everything_… fits so right" her face taking on a look Blaine hasn't seen for a very long time and the light in her brown eyes, tells him this is the real thing for her and he is so very happy and hopes nothing will get in the way of Finn and Rachel having a long happy future. The only worrisome thing is the sicko creeper, but with luck the police will find who they are and deal with them accordingly.

As the trio sit down to a wonderful lunch of roast turkey, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes and candied yams, followed by slices of juicy mixed berry pie and lashings of whipped cream, they talk about all manner of things, Rachel is glowing with happiness and the guys are so happy for her.

"My god Kurt you did an excellent job the meal was fantastic, I am so full I don't think I could eat another thing for a week, thank you".

"You're so very welcome, it was a pleasure, and I really enjoy dabbling in the kitchen. Now let's get cleaned up in here then we can get to the gift opening, which as you know is my favourite part".

The rest of the day was spent lounging around sipping eggnog and ohing and ahing over exchanged gifts, Rachel had given Kurt a gift certificate to his favourite day spa and some of his favourite Belgian chocolates, and Blaine a new leather briefcase with his initials stamped in gold, as well as a selection of different bow ties. The boys in turn had given Rachel a beautiful cut crystal vase and a gift certificate to the same day spa as Kurt's. The two of them squealed in excitement and were busy working out a day that would suit them both to go together. Rachel thought maybe when a football or baseball game was on then Blaine and Finn could have a boy's day.

By about 4:30 Rachel had fallen asleep curled up in the armchair, while Blaine and Kurt were snuggled together on the sofa watching a movie in-between short periods of dozing, when the doorbell rings and shakes the guys out of their nap, Blaine stretches and climbs off the sofa after disentangling Kurt's arm from around his waist. He looks at his watch and notices the time as being 5:55, realizing it is most probably Finn; he hurries to open the door.

"Hi Finn, happy Christmas", he says sleepily, covering his yawn with one hand as he stretches out his other for the taller man to shake.

"Blaine, hey man happy Christmas to you too" as he clasps the shorter mans' extended hand.

"Please come in out of the cold."

"Thanks man, have you guys had a good day?"

"Yeah we have thanks".

"What about you? Hope you didn't have too many problems out there".

"Nah, just a couple of kids trying to graffiti the rotunda in the park, and some party goers that had a little too much to drink, there was only one person walking through the park, crazy I know, all smart people should have been indoors it was too freaking cold out" .

When he finishes speaking his cinnamon eyes light up as they spot the tiny brunette curled up in the armchair, her hair tumbling over the arm rest and around her little face that was a picture of contentment. After shaking hands with Kurt and wishing him a happy Christmas. He walks over to the chair and kneels down putting his face close to Rachel's, whispering in her ear then pressing his cold lips and nose gently against her warm cheek, smiling at the tiny sigh and small smile that forms on her face.

"Hey babe, happy Christmas," he nuzzles her neck and leaves a soft kiss there, chuckling as she slowly stirs and blinks up at him a couple of times, before her brown eyes properly focus on his face.

A happy squeal as she sits up, "Finny, hi I missed you baby, oh my how long have I been asleep? Have you been here long?" before he gets a chance to answer his mouth is covered by hers and a few moments are spent saying hello.

"Hello to you too baby girl, I missed you today as well, did you have a good day?"

Kurt and Blaine, who are both fully awake now, are watching the exchange, with beaming smiles on their faces. A little while is spent over a glass of eggnog and slices of pie, exchanging the gifts Finn had for the guys and Finn feeling very welcomed and accepted with the gift of a couple of _'Hummel'_, original designed dress shirts and season ticket for the '_New York Yankee's'_ home games.

By about 7:30 Rachel wanted to take Finn home, Kurt packs containers of leftovers for them to share for dinner. Thankyou's, hugs, kisses and handshakes are exchanged, Finn and Rachel leave hand in hand, making their way to Finn's truck, to spend the rest of Christmas night exchanging their own gifts.

Alex was sitting on a bench in a protected corner the park not really paying attention to the snow covered surroundings; Just watching with indifferent eyes, the few families playing in the snow and generally having a good time, with loved ones. Christmas was never a meaningful day in the past due to the fact that being in an orphanage since age 3 meant there were only ever the group home kids and caring, but not loving adults to spend time with. The days, including the special holidays were all spent in the same sad lonely way. For a long time Alex wished for a family but the only memory that ever comes to mind is of seeing the animals at the zoo with a dark haired lady, Alex doesn't even remember her name or anything else , just that this woman whose name Alex always assumed was Momma, spent the day seeing the animals and having lunch at the zoo café then getting a red balloon to tie on Alex's little wrist, and afterwards, telling Alex _to sit very still on the seat for a little while they wait for a train_, and '_make_ _sure you don't move or talk to anyone for any reason_ _while I go to the bathroom' _Alex just nods sleepily untidy auburn hair flopping all over. Alex obeys the instruction, not that it was hard as there weren't any people about to talk to anyway, so Alex just waits and waits and waits, eventually falling asleep. The next thing that registers is being surrounded by a hustle of people and strange words like "abandoned and poor darling" then being taken to a big house that had lots of other kids. No one really talked to Alex much, probably because Alex didn't talk to them just played with the few toys that were there then when it was time to start school, and reading was part of the day's lessons, books became an escape and a favourite way to spend time. The years of grade school and even in to high school Alex was most likely to be found in the library, every lunch time and free period, trying to satisfy the insatiable hunger, for both knowledge, and the happy ever after that only the magical and imaginative world that books can provide.

The years went by and when Alex left school at 18, after finally being placed at age 14 with foster parents, an older couple named Bill and Nancy Grayborne who were in their late 50's things were better, the couple were caring and concerned about Alex's welfare and for a few years life was good. Then when they both died in a ski lift accident, while on vacation in Switzerland, Alex was once again alone. Thankful that Bill and Nancy had made a provision in their will for Alex to receive a monthly allowance until age 21, and able to make a start in the adult world, they had also included in the will a small one bedroom apartment in a decent middle class area not far from Washington Heights in Manhattan.

Alex was very grateful for the care, affection and monetary support that Bill and Nancy had given, and tried to make the best of life though never really getting too close to others in a personal relationship sense. Alex always felt like an outcast, and was often teased at school about being so tall and gangly. Thinking life was finally being kind, Alex was offered a part time position at '_The World at your Fingertips' _a new and used book store in Manhattan, the store was located in a small arcade that shared the space with a 24/7 convenience store, real estate office, beauty salon, music store, a pharmacy and a coffee shop in which Alex was also able to get a job part time working in the kitchen.

As Alex was just wandering along the slushy snow covered path, after coming from Rachel's apartment where the Christmas gift had finally been left on her doorstep, rather than face the giant cop again. Lost in thought about the past and trying to figure out a way to get close to Rachel, without fully revealing themselves just yet. Alex's thoughts brought back to the present when a noise from the rotunda to the left of their position on the path turns their attention to see a couple of young kids with evidence of paint cans on the floor of the structure being chased away by two Policeman, on closer inspection Alex recognises the taller of the two as the one person in the world that was seriously complicating their mission of being with their beloved Rachel. Alex changes direction to walk towards the policemen realizing that 'Hudson' won't think they are anyone but a single person out for a stroll enjoying the peaceful park on Christmas day before heading home to a nice warm house and enjoyable lunch with loved ones. A snort of derision at the thought of a loving family, escapes Alex's cold nose. As the trio pass each other on the path seasonal pleasantries are exchanged and as Alex turns and stares at the back of the tall man, the look is filled with hate and a strong desire for serious and or fatal harm to befall him.

Apart from the couple of Kids trying to spray paint the rotunda in the park and writing some half dozen people tickets for illegal parking and being drunk in public, asking themselves why anyone would want to be outside on purpose in this weather. Finn and Puck had a pretty uneventful shift and they couldn't wait for 5:00 to clock off and go home. Puck would be catching up with his family in New Jersey for New Years; he didn't celebrate Christmas as he was Jewish. So he was spending the night with some Chinese takeout, his X- Box and a few beers, thankful his roommates were with their families, he kept saying it was time he got his own place. The guys he shared with were making him feel old as they were college seniors, and still into the party every weekend scene. Finn thought about asking him if he wanted to renew the lease on his place when it was up at the end of February, but he didn't want to pressure Rachel to take the big step of moving in together just yet, especially with all this stalker business going on, 'cause they have moved pretty fast in their relationship all ready.

Finn and Rachel arrive home and as soon as they enter the hallway from the lift Finn automatically wraps his arm tighter around his tiny girlfriend, she looks up at him and asks what is wrong, and He just points towards her front door and the decorated gift box. Before Rachel can say anything further Finn has dug his phone from his pocket and is calling who Rachel assumes is the station, and has a conversation with someone that at one point gets a little heated.

He pushes the parcel through the open door with his booted foot and asks Rachel to grab him some rubber gloves. She nods and doesn't ask questions, but comes back a couple of minutes later with a pair, donning the gloves he lifts the lid off the box to reveal an object surrounded in bubble wrap along with a gold coloured envelope. A loud gasp from Rachel makes Finn turn towards her and say in a calming voice.

"Baby please don't worry, if this is from the creeper, we can deal with it OK? But I don't want you to read anything that is on this paper, because there is no way he is going to make me leave you, we will catch the son of a bitch".

Rachel just nods her head and press herself closer to his body

Finn carefully opens the envelope and pulls out a single typewritten page and 4 photographs, all of a blow up sex toy, with a long dark brown wig, in different items of sexy underwear; but the really creepy thing was, all of them had a photo of Rachel's face stuck on the doll's head.

"What the Fuck…? He unfolds the paper and begins to read, his stomach churning and bile forcing its way up his oesophagus.

_Merry Christmas my darling, _

_I wanted to give you this gift in person but I was so very hurt and upset when I arrived at your home on Christmas Eve and was greeted not by your beautiful sexy self but…I can hardly express my disgust at the thought of HIM! Being in your home, how could you even let him through the door? I have told you before Rachel my love, that he will only use and hurt you. But let's not talk about that oaf anymore. He will not be bothering you for much longer… Please accept my gift as it is something I'm sure you will treasure and display in our bedroom to remember the love I have for you and the good times we will have together when we are finally a couple._

_I have included some photographs of the sort of clothing you know I like and how good it looks, although when you model it just for me it will be so much better. _

_Happy Christmas Rachel_

_Remember I love you always XXXXXXXXX_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FUCKING SHIT! This creep is seriously pissing me off, how could he get away so fucking quickly, I'm so sorry baby for not catching him when he was here, I thought he was suspicious but he just disappeared in the crowd". I'm a cop for crying out loud, so why can't I catch this crazy fucker. He stands up quickly ripping the gloves off and running his hands repeatedly through his hair in frustration.

Rachel moves closer to him and speaks firmly.

"Finny, Baby please stop it's not your fault he just melted into the crowds, and anyway you didn't know what he was going to do. I haven't been hurt and neither have you," she cups his face in her little hands, looks him straight in the eye and says in a solemn tone.

"Nothing this creep does or says will take you away from me, but you have to swear to me Finn Hudson that you won't take any chances with your safety, because if anything were to happen to you I promise you I will take the law into my own hands and go after him myself".

Finn, as angry as he is has to chuckle at the tiny woman and her determination. He just grabs her in his arms and smashes his lips against hers in a scorching kiss that made both their legs go weak and their heart beats accelerate.

Finn had made Rachel promise to not be alone unless it was absolutely necessary, and then spent most of the night letting her know how much she meant to him. Finn takes the parcel to work the next day hopping there would be some more evidence to tell them who the sender is.

The next day when Finn was about to sit his exam, his buddy Mike Chang catches him and lets him know that they have had a little bit of luck with the snow globe. It was purchased 2 days before Christmas from a gift shop in Times Square by a tall redheaded person. He said the lab boys were looking into it still and were hoping there was some surveillance footage to check out. Finn slaps Mike on the back and thanks him for the info, before going into the exam room with Mike's good luck wishes following him.

**A/N Well another long one, what did you think? Things should start to get serious with our stalker soon. Please stay tuned and enjoy. Thanks for reading**

**Cab4five**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thanks again for all the reviews, favourites/followers. ****I would like to know if any of my lovely Canadian or American readers could let me know where I might be able to get a copy of, or download the TV series 'Kaya' also 'All the wrong Reasons' and 'Wannabe Macks' that starred Cory Monteith, if anyone can help please, please PM me.**

**Anyway, enough delay. Hope you enjoy Chapter 6.**

When Finn is away for ½ a day, the day before New Year's Eve sitting his detective exams, Rachel spends the time until they can meet up for lunch at her favourite book store not far from home. She is welcomed into the warm shop by the tall redheaded assistant who smiles at her in an overbright, eager way and in a chirpy voice wishes her a good morning. Rachel is surprised at the assistants' excitement in greeting a customer; she wasn't the only one in the store afterall.

"Oh hello", Rachel says as she makes her way to the children's section, her brown eyes searching the shelves for the book she hopes is in stock. Every chance Rachel gets she looks for a particular book by her favourite childhood author. Not only are the stories fun to read, but the memories that accompany them are what makes Rachel the happiest. She remembers the day she received the very first one.

_It was her 5__th__ birthday and her Daddy had given her a bright pink parcel, he said it was a special Daddy gift for his little angel; her tiny face was alight with joy. Daddy had always been Rachel's favourite parent, Blaine had more in common with Papa, but both men loved their children equally and as dearly as any two decent caring parents could love their children. Before she had managed to get the lid off the box her daddy said._

" _This is a very special thing Chele, it was mine when I was a very small boy, it was my Mommas' she gave it to me when I was the same age as you, It is an original first printing so you must promise to take extra special care of it OK?"_

"_Yes of course Daddy I will look after it verwy good". Little Rachel nods her head and claps her hands so fast, it reminds Daddy of one of the little bobble headed toy he had in his car's back window when he was a young man. Daddy chuckles at the memory and her joy._

_Rachel as carefully as possible, in case the item in the box will fly out, lifts the lid and after pushing aside some pink tissue paper finds a hard bound book by Enid Blyton, It is 'The Magic Far Away Tree', Daddy is laughing out loud now as Rachel's already big chocolate brown eyes widen even more, one of her tiny hands is clamped over her mouth to stop the squeal and before Daddy can calm himself down, his lap is suddenly filled with a mass of pink and purple lace and long brown hair, as his tiny daughter presses sloppy butterfly kisses all over his dark bristly cheek._

"_Oh Daddy 'fankyou so, so much it is my most favourite book ever"._

_Rachel read that book so often over the years, and when it finally fell apart, she was devastated. She collected all the pages and covers wrapped a wide pink ribbon around the outside, put it in a insect proof bag and placed it in her hope chest along with her other special mementos of her Dads._

She had searched in nearly every book store she could find but no luck, she was so happy when she moved to this neighbourhood and found this little book shop near her apartment that sold both new and used books of all kinds. Rachel is hoping that her luck will change and she can replace the book. She searches the shelves for a good 10 minutes, finding other books in the series but not the one she is looking for. She lets out a loud frustrated sigh and jumps slightly when, from over her shoulder, the voice of the shop assistant startles her by asking her a question.

"Hi there can I do anything for you?" Rachel feels a bit unsettled by the assistants' over friendly manner, she looks up in the smiling face of the assistant, gathers herself before speaking.

"Oh, um, thank you, yes, I am trying to find an original edition of 'The Magic Far Away Tree' by Enid Blyton, you see my copy that has special significance to me but unfortunately it is so old it is now practically unreadable. I would love to find another copy even if it isn't a first printing. I want to share the story and memories with _my_ children one day".

"Yes, well it is a very popular series of books and interest has risen in the last few years, it was always one of my favourites as a child too, a nod of agreement and a soft chuckle joining the snippet of information. But if you like I can take your contact details and do some searching, then let you know if any copies pop up". The assistants' voice rising in volume a few notches in what Rachel sensed as excitement. Thinking to herself that it must be pretty boring work if a person can get so excited about a book request. The assistant guided Rachel to the front desk, with a sweaty hand grasping her elbow, to fill out a request form. Once done Rachel express's her thanks and turns away to head for the door, stopping mid turn when her name is called.

"Miss Berry, I will give you a call personally if I can find your book for you."

The soft almost revered way in which Rachel's name was spoken was odd she thought, but didn't dwell upon it; she just put it down to a worker just happy to have a customer in their store on a slow day before a holiday

"Ok that would be great thank you". With a bright smile in thanks for the help, Rachel again turns for the door after checking the time on her watch and realizing she only had about 10 minutes until she was due to meet Finn.

"Is there anything else I can do for you? We have a good collection of Noddy and Big Ears books at the moment if you have a few minutes I am more than happy to show you".

The assistant whose name Rachel presumes is Alan or Alistair or something. Because the Al… is all that is visible on the name tag, the rest of the name hidden by the brown coverall. Stands very close and folds a hand around her elbow again rubbing it gently in a caressing manner and attempting to guide her to the aforementioned book display.

"No thank you, another time maybe, her tone sounding a little irritated as she pulls her arm away. She makes a mental note to mention the incident to Finn; she doesn't think the assistant is overly familiar, but then again it is a busy store most days and with the coffee shop and other stores, in the arcade that she visits on a regular basis, it wouldn't be unusual to have crossed paths.

"I have to go now, I've a lunch date with my boyfriend" a gentle inflection in her voice coupled with the soft dreamy smile, had the assistant apologising for upsetting her and with a sad look, wishing her a nice day, then spun around quickly towards another part of the store attempting to assist another customer in the sci-fi section. Rachel shrugged off the strange behaviour and happily made her way to the restaurant Finn had chosen for their lunch. She was so excited to hear how his exams went though she was positive he would pass with flying colors.

Finn was seated at table towards the back of the spacious but at the same time intimate Italian restaurant, perusing the menu, while waiting for Rachel he was a few minutes early, but was excited to see her and let her know how he did on his exams. He is surprised slightly when a pair of warm soft hands with a slight vanilla scent, fold over his eyes and he feels a soft whisper in his ear of

"Guess who?"

"Is it Lady Gaga? She _is_ pretty tasty; I hope she is wearing that meat dress". He laughs out loud at the whine from behind him and can just see the pout on his girlfriends face. He drops the menu and reaches one of his hands up to pull Rachel's warm hands off his face and the other to wrap around her waist and pull her on to his lap

"Finny, are you laughing at me?"

"No Baby, I knew straight away it was you, I can sense when you are close, it's like there is a rope that is attached to my heart and when you get close I feel a tug on it". He says with a chuckle, he was right about the pout on her face so all he can do is kiss her. After a few minutes she pulls away and sits in the chair across from him, reaching for his hand and entwining their fingers.

"So tell me Mr, soon to be Det. Hudson how were your exams?"

"They were OK I think I did pretty well, the examiner said I should know the results by next week, but enough about me how was your morning?"

The proud beaming smile on Rachel's face suddenly fell away at his question, causing Finn to tighten his hold on her hand and ask with a worried tone.

"Babe, did something happen? Has the creeper made contact? Did you get another letter?"

"No, No baby nothing like that, it was just while I was waiting to meet you for lunch I filled in the time at my favourite book store, you know the one in the arcade near the coffee shop... Finn nods and urges her to go on all the while rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I just felt tense and uncomfortable and the store assistant who was very chirpy and excitable, stood so close to me was asking me if I wanted any help, so I said yes and explained the trouble I was having trying to find another copy of a book my Daddy gave me when I was very young, you remember Baby, I told you about it the first time we went out."

"Yeah I remember it was '_The Magic Faraway Tree', _they are brilliant stories, anyway go on babe".

"Well the worker, whose name is Alan or Alistair or something, I could only see the first two letters, his name badge was hidden under his coverall, anyway it was as though I'd made his day by just being in the store, but when I was walking to the counter to fill in a search request form like he suggested so he could call me if a copy of my book was found, he kept grabbing hold of my elbow and rubbing it lightly, after I filled in the form, I turned to leave as I was running late to meet you, he called my name in an almost tender way and came up to me then offered to show me some other books again taking hold of my arm trying to steer me towards the other side of the store. I told him I was late for lunch with my boyfriend, and pulled away. But when I mentioned I was meeting my boyfriend he got a really odd look on his face, wished me a good day then spun around to help someone else. I just put the behaviour down to the shop not being all that busy and he wanted to talk".

"I think I need to go pay this 'Al' dude a visit and ask him some questions, what did he look like babe?"

"Can we do this later Finny? I just want to enjoy our lunch and spend the rest of the day with you, without worrying about weird store clerks, OK?"

"OK Baby I'll leave it for now", he made a mental note to drop by the store anyway and check out this dude. He gave her little hand another squeeze and pressed his lips against hers before asking, "What do you feel like eating? She answered him with a soft smile and arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, but because they were in public verbalised her answer instead.

"I'm in the mood for some fettuccini; and some iced water with lime, Oh; can we get some garlic bread and a side salad to share please?" Finn detects her sexy meaning and clears his throat then squeezes her hand resting on the table top tighter before taking a big breath and saying.

"Of course we can, I think I'll go with the spaghetti and meatballs"

After the waitress has taken their orders, they just sit and make small talk, Rachel tells Finn how excited she is to go back to school on Monday, as much as she has enjoyed the holiday, she misses her first graders, and was looking forward to seeing them again and hearing all about their winter break. He just looks at her with a soft love stuck look on his face, his mind leaping forward a few years to a grassy yard surrounding a white house with soft blue shutters, and a tall for his age 5year old little boy, with a crooked smile and a mop of messy untameable brown hair, pushing on a swing a tiny 3year old brunette girl with big dark brown chocolate eyes, laughing and begging him to push higher.

"Finny? Where did you go baby?"

Finn reaches across the table and envelopes her tiny hands in his much larger ones, and just gives a soft sideways, dimple producing smile, before leaning forward until their noses are touching and whispering just loud enough for Rachel's ears.

"The future!" Before Rachel can return a comment, their waitress places their meals in front of them, so for a few minutes conversation ceases.

Rachel gets a text message about 1:30pm from, '_The world at your Fingertips' _on the Friday of the second week back at school, letting her know they have found her book at a cost of $35, and are holding it for her, she is teaching at the time and then has a faculty meeting straight after, that annoyingly had been changed from the following Monday due to the principal having to attend a district principals' meeting. So is unfortunately unable to go down town and collect it herself. She knew Finn would be off shift about 3:00, and was planning to come to her place that night anyway, and would be able to let himself into to the apartment with the key she had copied for him, so she quickly sent him a text, knowing he wouldn't have his cell on him while on duty, but would check his phone later.

**Hey baby, stuck in meeting till at least 4.30/5:00 **

**Could u do me a big fav and go to the store to collect my book plz,**

**It is $35; I will owe you big time ;-) **

**cu2nite 4 dinner n stuff! 3 U**

Alex was getting very excited about meeting Rachel at the book store, and was planning on having a long chat, then spent the rest of the afternoon daydreaming of the things they could do together on other dates and was eagerly watching the clock. Alex would be closing the store that afternoon as it wasn't very busy. It was decided to surprise Rachel with a little picnic in the staff room so Alex had spent time arranging everything just so, after also ordering some food and drinks to be delivered about 3:30pm. Everything was in place even the note on the front door advising customers that, '_**All book orders to be collected from the delivery hatch down the alley at the rear of the store'. **_Alex knowing full well that Rachel was the only customer that had an order was certain that when she arrived they wouldn't be disturbed.

About 2:45pm, Finn and Puck who were due off shift in 15 minutes, were in the report room writing up the couple of cases they had dealt with that day, thankfully it hadn't been too busy, a lost child in the park, finally reunited with his frantic mother, and a party of businessmen out to lunch, overindulging with the red wine then trying to drive away in their fancy Lamborghinis.

Just as Finn and Puck, walk through the doors that lead into the hallway to the locker room, Finn hears his name being called, he stops walking and turns around to see Captain Posen gesture for him to come into his office., he bids Puck goodbye and waves at his buddies that are also heading to their lockers to grab their gear and go home. Finn walks into the Captain's office and takes a seat after being invited to; the tough 30th year on the force Captain begins to speak.

"How are things going Hudson?"

"Great thanks Captain, though I am really hoping, you have some good news for me regarding my Detective exam results" Finn smiles uncertainly.

"That I do Officer Hudson…" the captain says with a smile playing about the corners of his mouth.

"Well, can you please tell me, Captain" Finn asks

A loud chuckle escapes from Posen lips as he turns in his chair and reaches across his desk for a manila folder with the words 'DET. EMAM RESULTS' typed in bold font across the front, after flipping through a few pages he stops and pulls a sheaf of papers out . He looks across the desk at Finn who swallows a little nervously; Captain Posen clears his throat speaking in a teasing tone.

"Well Officer Hudson… or should I call you Detective Hudson?", At the look of shear relief and joy on Finn's face he can't help but laugh out loud, wiping his eyes after a few minutes and reaching over to shake Finn's hand firmly.

"You did exceptionally well Finn, all your test scores were in the top 5, so congratulations you start your in new position on Monday morning 7:00 am sharp. You have been assigned to work with Det. Jim Blackwood, he has been on the force working in Vice, and Homicide for about 25 years and he is one of our best, so you should learn a lot from him. Now get out of here and make sure you have a good relaxing weekend, Jim is a tough but fair man and you will need to be on the ball, but you couldn't have a better teacher, Congratulations again Finn".

He stands and reaches his hand out to shake Finn's, and as Finn returns the gesture, he says with a beaming grin,

"Thank you Captain, I will not let you down, have a good weekend"

As Finn sort of walk/skips, out the door he pumps his fist in the air and lets out a quiet "Yes" then makes his way to the locker room to collect his gear, he can't wait to see Rach and tell her the good news. Opening his locker and grabbing his gear he looks at his phone before putting it in his pocket, checking for any missed calls or messages, and smiles when he sees a new message from Rachel, he opens it, and frowns a little as he reads it.

**Hey baby, stuck in meeting till at least 4:30/5:00**

**Could u do me a big fav and go to the store to collect my book plz,**

**It's $35; I will owe you big time:-***

**Cu2nite 4 dinner n stuff! 3 U**

He makes his way to his truck, typing a message to Rach as he walks.

**Babe sucks bout meeting, no probs to get book tho**

**Will want to collect wat u owe ASAP ;-)**

**Will bring Mexican n wine**

**Cu l8er 3 U2**

Just as Finn gets to his truck his cell beeps with an incoming message it's from Rachel and reads

**Can't wait!**

He just chuckles as he climbs in and buckles his seatbelt just as he turns the key, his phone beeps again with another message from Rachel, that reads

**Oh btw is there any word on promo yet?**

He smiles and begins to type thinking the message probably sounds a little cryptic.

**Maybe, you will have to wait and see ;-)**

Another beep and as he reads it he laughs out loud.

**:-(**

He is still smiling, thinking of the conversation with Captain Posen. He knows how proud Rachel will be, well he is pretty stoked himself, he makes a mental note to call his Mom over the weekend and tell her his news as well as about Rach, he wanted them to meet ASAP, but finding time to go to Lima or his Mom and Dad to come to New York for more than a couple of days at a time was difficult. Things in both his professional and personal life are finally in place and he is tremendously happy and looking forward to a bright and contented future. With his mind full of happy thoughts, for the most part a tiny brown eyed beautiful brunette. He reluctantly pulls it back to the road, so he can concentrate on the snowy conditions for the 15 minute drive to the book store.

**A/N Hope you are enjoying this still, things are going to get a little bit tricky for our favourite Finn soon, stay tuned and please review.**

**Cab4five**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favourites. As always I own nothing **

**Cab4five.**

Finn arrives at _'The world at your Fingertips' _just after 3:30and notices the CLOSED sign, he curses "Shit", then spots the note underneath, He shrugs and turns towards the alley

Alex is waiting for Rachel, but flips out when Finn arrives, so decides to take the opportunity to get rid of him once and for all, Alex waits until Finn is partway down the alley before slipping out the front door thankful for the rubber soled sneakers underneath the baggy, uniform pants. Silently coming up behind Finn and before the tall policeman can turn around; bashing him over the back of his head with a metal pipe found lying on the ground. A loud Mmmph… and a groan follow as Finn goes down, collapsing like a felled, redwood tree.

Breathing heavily with exertion, "Fuck, you are a heavy son of a bitch", Alex then drags Finn's unconscious body to a delivery van used by the store and unceremoniously dumps him in the back, kicking him hard in the ribs a couple of times for good measure. Taking a few minutes to regain some composure, Alex jumps in the driver's seat and takes off, not caring if the speed humps in the road jostle the passenger on the hard floor in the back.

By the time Alex pulls the van into the enclosed garage of a small warehouse, and opens the back doors, the passenger, is beginning to regain consciousness, and groggily demands to know,

"What the fuck is going on?"

Alex just punches Finn in the mouth and tells him angrily "TO SHUT THE FUCK UP". . Prodding him in his aching side, to encourage his captive to move making him flinch as it presses painfully on, what Finn is positive are bruised if not cracked ribs, with the barrel of Finn can make out in the gloom as belonging to a shotgun of some kind. His head is pounding and as he reaches up to touch the tender spot on the back of his head he swears and flinches again at the open wound he can feel, and as he pulls his hand away he groans when he sees it is covered in blood, he stumbles and crumples a little in a corner, of the small concrete floored room with only one small window, that doesn't let in much light due to the covering of grime. Losing blood from the deep gash in the back of his head as well, as the open cut on his left cheek, resulting from being bashed with the stock of which Finn can now recognise as being a semi automatic shotgun, the hit, which has caused the entire side of his face to swell, leaving him with a half closed eye. Finn gathers his wits as best he can and pulls his sore aching body a bit straighter against the corner and opens his mouth to speak. He puts both his army and police training in to action and starts to talk calmly to his abductor, not wanting to make any sudden moves… he is extremely pissed and pretty woozy but is trying to stay awake and figure what in hell is going on

"Do we know each other dude? Can you tell me why you are doing this?"

"OH but I know who you are! Officer Hudson, you are the fucking asshole who turns up out of the blue one day to play the hero and thinks he can have anything he wants…"

"What are you talking about?

"Don't play games with me Hudson,"

"Wait …, you do sorta look a bit familiar but … hang on you were in the park on Christmas day just walking by yourself, my partner and I passed you on the path after we dealt with some kids"

In a slightly manic tone the volume rising with every word "YES THAT WAS ME, SPENDING A HAPPY DAY… WELL HAPPY FOR MOST I ASUMME, BY MYSELF LIKE I HAVE DONE ALL MY LIFE. AND THEN WHEN I FINALLY FIND SOMEONE WHO IS BEAUTIFUL AND CARING AND TREATS ME LIKE A NORMAL PERSON INSTEAD OF A USELESS PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT…"

"Hey, Hey calm down man," Finn raises his hands in front of his body in a surrendering motion, I'm sure we can solve whatever is bothering you man to man without anyone getting hurt". "What's going on? Can you tell …?" But before Finn can get another word out, the stock of the shotgun has connected with his right cheek and Finn feels the skin split open like a ripe peach. "SHIT, what the hell is your problem man?" what do you want from me?"

"Shut your face Hudson, you are my problem, now you are going to listen to me

"You know for a fucking cop you aren't very smart, especially when you can't even tell the difference between men and women"

"What do you mean? Finn is fighting the drowsiness he can feel overtaking his body and he is sure he has a concussion from the wound on the back of his head.

"Well Officer Hudson, let me introduce myself and tell you a little about my life , we have nowhere to go, plus no one will find us here until I'm ready and as I will be leaving alone I don't suppose it will hurt to tell you a story, are you comfortable?, no? Well bad luck just make sure you stay awake I want to see your face when I explain how Miss Rachel Berry and I will live happily ever after"

Finn spins his head around from where it was resting against the cold wall, "WHAT THE FUCK, IT WAS YOU? YOU ARE RACHEL'S STALKER? THE ONE WHO STOLE HER CLOTHES AND STUFF AND SENT ALL THOSE DIRTY FUCKING LETTERS AND SHIT?"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, YOU STUPID FUCKING GIANT". Before Finn can move he is wacked in the mouth again with the stock of the shotgun, this time the hit splits Finn's bottom lip and he curses at the pain and slumps back against the wall, waiting for whatever is coming next, hoping with everything he has to get out of here and make sure Rachel is safe from whatever this sick creeper has in mind for her, he needs to see Rach and tell her how much he loves her.

"Now are you going to be a good giant and just sit and listen? Or do I have to hit you again, Hmm? You know I'm not really a violent person by nature but when something I deserve and love so intensely is at risk of being taken from me I have to defend it".

Finn just nods his head flinching when the intense pain from his various wounds throb, nearly making him pass out.

"Good, OK well let's start then my name is, Alexandra.., though I much prefer Alex, Alex Greyborne…"

At this Finn's Head shoots up and he says out loud "You're a girl…?"

"Yes I am! Now as I was saying my name is Alex, well that's the name I was given when I was found after being abandoned at a fucking train station when I was 3 years old by whom I thought at the time was my mother, what a joke that was, how can someone who is supposed to love you unconditionally do that, especially after taking a kid to the zoo and out to lunch at their favourite burger place, even buying a freaking balloon, telling them that they _'mustn't talk to anyone at the train station' _thenjust walk away under the pretence of using the bathroom and leave that little kid barely out of diapers, on a fucking bench in a busy station, with not so much as a last name or even change of clothes just a dog eared slip of paper with the single word sorry scrawled in nearly illegible writing .

So there I was bundled off to an overcrowded group home with all the other kids nobody wanted, left to grow up and find things out on my own. I was always a loner never fitting into any particular clique at the home or school; I was always teased and treated like shit for not having a family or money or the latest clothes or gadgets and ridiculed about my height and lack of feminine body shape".

At those words Finn took a proper look at Alex and could understand what she meant, she was a little over 6' tall, (though not quite as tall as Finn's 6'3in) with thin lips and large beak like nose, pointy chin, slightly bulging eyes, and a broad shouldered solid build with no discernable bust line, not that he was staring but he could see how with the baggy clothes, manly styled short red hair, and gravelly voice she could be mistaken for a man.

"So once I learnt to read, I spent all my free time in the library, either the one at school or the local public one, I escaped my _life_" adding air quotes to her words, Just waiting until someone wanted to take us home, but all the prospective 'parents' only ever seemed to want babies or little kids, any kids over the age of about 10 were never picked. Then Bill and Nancy came by and picked me, they were nice, they were well educated and encouraged me to continue with my learning, as it turns out I was very intelligent, and was in the top 3% of all my classes. They enjoyed helping me and making me feel like I belonged somewhere and I was actually wanted. I was wary at first and not always very nice but they didn't give up on me and for a few years I was as happy as I knew how to be. Then the last summer before I graduated high school, I was at camp in California, when the camp supervisor called me into his office to tell me that Bill and Nancy, the only people who had ever taken an interest in and really cared about me, had died in a Ski lift accident while they were on holiday in Switzerland". Alex stops talking while she grabs a water bottle from the bag on the floor next to her chair, and takes a long drink. Finn didn't even notice the bag before, and is starting to feel just a bit sorry for Alex, having to deal with all that shit no wonder it had sent her a bit weird.

Just as Finn is about to say something, his phone sounds from the depths of his pocket. He attempts to move his arm to get it but before he can the shotgun is in his face and a menacing voice barks at him to not answer it but to put it on the floor and slide it away from his body. Finn does as he is told; he knows by the ring tone it is a message from Rachel and he hopes with everything that he will escape from this crazy person and get home to her. Alex picks up the phone and after demanding Finn unlocks it, reads the message, cursing at the loving words Rachel had used.

**Hey baby, just left meeting, **

**Should be home about 5:45 dep on weather n traffic**

**I am ravenous 4 dinner and U ;-)**

**Cu soon 3U **

Alex throws the cell into the corner near Finn and starts ranting about how he has brainwashed _her_ Rachel and was trying to turn her away. She said how she had told Rachel that Finn was no good for her in a letter so perhaps it was time to rid her life of him once and for all. Finn starts to panic slightly but stays strong, well as much as he can with a concussion and loss of blood. He thinks if Alex keeps talking it will give Rachel some time to figure out something is wrong, especially if he isn't home when she gets there and doesn't answer his phone, like she knows he does pretty quickly normally, he hopes she thinks to call Puck or Mike and they can put a GPS trace on his phone. He doesn't even have his service weapon as it is hidden in the glove compartment in his truck.

"Hey, Alex can you tell me what happened after you finished school? When did you meet Rachel?"

"I suppose I can, well as I said Bill and Nancy had died and unbeknownst to me had left a trust fund to help me get settled in the adult world, the money was for me to use until I turned 21, they also left me a small apartment not far from Washington Heights. That was when my life changed for the better; I was offered a part time position in a book store and picked up enough regular hours in a nice little coffee shop working in the kitchen to make a pretty decent living."

Finn, slightly slurring his words due to his head wound and swollen mouth, manages to say "Hey I'm sorry to hear you had had such a rough start. But you have overcome things and it sounds like you are doing OK now, yeah?"

Alex takes another drink from her water bottle and just nods in agreement, looking at him with a hard expression in her blue/grey eyes, only her thin lips pulling into a semblance of a smile, before rearranging her large body more comfortably in the hard mesh chair, ready to continue her story. Finn tries to keep her talking, hoping to get his phone back to send a message to Rach. But he is having trouble understanding the way Alex's mood changed so quickly, one minute she is bashing him in the face and the next she is talking normally almost friendly like, and seems to be simply lonely and wanting someone to just listen to her.

"Yes well I was happy I 'spose, I was being paid to do what I loved, books were my only friend when I was younger and I used them as a way to escape the shithole that was my life in the group home, I was never looked at like the other girls in school, no guys would even notice me, I was so jealous of the girls I would always overhear talking about their dates and how they hoped the cute football players would ask them to the dances and whatnot. Most of the popular crowd, mainly the bitchy cheerleaders and skanks were all about sleeping with as many guys as possible, I was positive it would never happen to me because all the good looking guys…, (at this she glares at Finn again and asks if he was a 'popular jock' at school).

He just nods, and says slowly trying not to anger Alex, that yeah he was in the popular group, but wasn't the sort of guy that treated girls like sexual conquests, Alex just snorts at his words but doesn't say anything, so Finn takes the opportunity to tell about his senior year.

"You aren't the only one to be treated like crap you know". A loud snort of disbelief from the tall woman opposite him echoes in the empty room. "I'm serious, my first long term girlfriend... (he decides to omit the fact she was a cheerleader) that I'd been with since senior year slept with my best friend and got pregnant, but tried to blame me telling me it was my fault she went to him because I wasn't around. You see, I'd joined the army straight after graduation and hadn't been home for months, so I knew it wasn't mine, so long story short I dumped her lying ass and hadn't felt I could trust another woman not to lie to me for ages after.

At Finn's story Alex gives him a look somewhere between pity and something Finn couldn't decipher but just shrugs and continues her story, "Yeah well, all I had ever wanted was someone to love me and treat me as an equal, so when this guy from the wrestling team started to pay attention to me I couldn't believe it and turned him down when he asked me out, but he was very persistent, and after about a month of him pleading with me to go out with him in the end I gave in and agreed to go to a party organised by one of his buddies on the wrestling team, you can guess what happened once the guys were full of alcohol, I woke up hours later not remembering anything, just sore and bleeding without my pants and empty condom wrappers in a pile on my stomach".

"What! why didn't you go to the police? They would have helped you, and arrested those bastards for rape"

"What could they have done I didn't even know the people at the party besides the guy I went with, and then only his first name, I couldn't cope with the shame of the whole business, so I just closed myself off from the rest of the world, particularly men, dropped out of school and started working not making any contact with anyone outside of customers, for years after. I just spent my days either in the book store or the coffee shop…"

Alex stops talking for a minute and gets out of the chair walking around to stretch her legs and take a peek out the grimy window. Finn uses the few minutes to reach over and grab his cell groaning at the pain in his side, hoping that Alex didn't hear him; he quickly types a message to Rach.

**Rach, found creepo**

**get 2 puck ASAP n put gps trace on my cell**

**don't u come! **

**iam ok 3 u so much **

**don't call back cu soon **

He sends the message and notices the time as 5:45, then puts his phone on silent and pressing the recording mode before tucking it back in his pocket… before Alex comes back and continues her story or decides to hurt him more, the sympathy he felt before has increased but the overwhelming fact is that Alex is unstable and likely to go off like a firework if Finn pushes too much.

Rachel is sitting in the faculty meeting listening to their Principal go on about professionalism and encouraging their students to aim to be the best, also as their school has gained more students in the last term some restructuring of a couple of middle and higher grade classes has been necessary but all in all he is very happy and proud of the effort everyone has put into keeping '_Riverview Public School'_ one of the best school's in their district. By the time Rachel gets to her car, it is nearly 5:15, she digs her cell phone from the depths of her over large purse and checks it, wondering if Finn had sent anymore messages, she frowns at her empty inbox then realizes that he knew she was in the meeting and wouldn't be able to answer anyway. Smiling to herself she starts to type him a message, Rachel giggles at the cheeky innuendo and jumps in her car, not really looking forward to the peak hour traffic, but thankful it is Friday and that Finn has the weekend off, she can't wait to hear his news regarding his promotion, she is positive he will get it but until she has the official word from his sweet lips she will just keep her fingers crossed.

**Hey baby, just left meeting, **

**Should be home about 5:45 dep on weather n traffic**

**I am ravenous 4 dinner and U ;-)**

Cu soon 3U

Rachel's car had just pulled into her parking garage when her phone beeped with a message she knew was from Finn, smiling she opens the message

**Rach, found creepo **

**get 2 puck ASAP n put gps trace on my cell**

**don't u come! **

**I am ok 3 u so much **

**don't call back cu soon **

Rachel gasped in shock a deep frown forming on her pretty face; she clasped a hand over her mouth at the words on her phone screen and immediately dug through her purse where she had put the business card Officer Puckerman had given her the day of the break in. After dialling the number with shaky hands, tears starting to moisten her brown eyes still open wide with fear, waiting for Puck to answer, while she waits her mind is filling with thoughts of what her Finn is doing and she is hoping with everything he is OK.

"You've got Puck"

"Oh, h-hello, Noah? It's R-Rachel Berry calling, please I need your help, it's about F-Finn" as soon as Rachel finishes speaking she starts to cry.

"Rachel? Calm down tell me where you are and what's happened?"

Rachel nods automatically, takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes, again digging into her purse for a tissue, the sounds of her blowing her nose and taking another deep breath carry through the phone, raising Puck's anxiety levels further for his friend and partner.

"I'm sorry Noah, I just got home, but I think Finn is in trouble".

"OK Rachel, start at the beginning and tell me everything you know".

"OK, well Umm, I got a text message about a book order from the store near my apartment it's called _The world at your Fingertips, _about 1:30 this afternoon letting me know that my order was in, but I was teaching at the time and I also had a rescheduled faculty meeting straight after school. So I couldn't go myself, as the meeting wasn't due to finish till at least 5:00. So I sent Finn a message just after I received the text asking him to stop off after he got off shift at 3:00, and collect it on his way to my place as he was coming over anyway. He replied about 3:20 and said that was fine and would see me at home. I sent him another text at 5:15 to let him know my meeting was done and should be home about 5:45 depending on the road and weather conditions. Well just now when I got to my garage I got a message from him, sent at 5:45 saying that he had found my stalker and to get you to put a GPS trace on his cell, but not to call it and he didn't want me to go with you, but Noah I need be there I have to know he is ok".

"Rachel, listen to me please, Finn is very a experienced police officer and remember he spent years in the army and has dealt with these situations before, just leave it to us, we will get him out of there, the best thing for you to do is go inside and call your brother and wait, and trust that we will do everything we can to get Finn home to you, He doesn't want you there because he wants to keep you safe and he can't deal with the stalker properly if he is worrying about your safety OK, Can you do that for me? Believe me when I say, I don't think I've ever seen him as happy; you are the best thing to happen to him for years and I 'am pretty sure that he has some good news to share".

"Alright Noah, thankyou I'll call Blaine, but Noah please promise to let me know as soon as possible what is going on, because if anything bad happens to him I will take this fucking crazy stalker on by myself."

A chuckle from Puck's end of the line is heard then he says "Rachel, don't leave your apartment Finn won't want you in any danger and we don't know what this weirdo has in mind, Finn will be OK I promise, and back home soon, now I need to go and get the GPS trace on his phone and organise the guys, I will call when I have news OK".

'Thankyou Noah, when you find him can you just tell him I love him, please. I hope to hear from you soon".

"Sure Rachel, I promise talk to you later, bye"

"Bye Noah" with that Rachel hung up, then dialled Blaine's number as she made her way up in the elevator to her apartment.

"Hi Chele, what's up?"

"Lainey can you come over please, I don't want to be by myself…"

"Chele what happened? Is it Finn? Is he OK? Rachel?" Blaine can hear Rachel crying, and calls out to Kurt somewhere in their apartment, "Babe we need to get to Cheles, I think something is wrong with Finn" "We are on our way Chele"

"T-thanks Lainey"

As soon as Rachel unlocks the front door she throws her purse on the side table and starts to pace her living room, bitting her bottom lip, and wringing her tiny hands with worry, alternating her pacing with perching on the edge of the sofa and rocking back and forth, only to jump up and rush to the front door when she hears it open and without giving her visitors time to really get through the door she winds her arms around her big brothers waist, pressing her face into his shirt, speaking in a small voice.

"If anything bad happens to Finny… Oh Lainey, I don't know what to do, I don't even know who this person is, I …."

"Shh, he will be ok he knows what to do and I know how much he loves you so he will do what he can to get himself out of whatever this situation is but on top of all that he wants to make sure you are safe, so all we can do is believe in him and his colleagues' and trust their abilities, that it will turn out OK, I know your scared Chele, but have courage he will be home soon".

As soon as he finished his conversation with Rachel, Puck dialled the station hoping Captain Posen was still there, thankfully the gruff voice from years of cigarettes answered on the fourth ring.

"Captain Posen Speaking"

"Captain it's Puckerman, we have a situation with Hudson, he is being held hostage by who I think is the stalker that broke into Rachel Berry's apartment in Washington heights a couple of weeks before Christmas, his girlfriend received a text message from him about 15 minutes ago telling her to contact me to get a GPS trace on his cell, I'm not sure what happened but from what I understand Finn had gone to the book store called _'The world at your Fingertips' _in the arcadeon the corner of McKinley and 125th streetWashington heights about 3:30 to collect an order for his girlfriend Rachel after work today and something happened to him there".

"OK Puck, you get the trace started and I'll round up Chang and Evans and we'll meet at this book store".

"Thanks Captain".

"We'll find him Puck".

Puck grabs his service revolver and badge along with his keys and phone and races out of his apartment to get to the station to get the forensic guys to get the trace started.

Alex returns to the chair, her face a blank mask, she is just staring at Finn making him wary of what she might do, so quietly he asks her about the book store and if that was when she met Rachel.

"Do you honestly want to know or are you going to try and use the information against me? She asks just as quietly

"Yeah, I might be able to help; you know it sometimes helps to talk about stuff that bothers you to someone who has had similar experiences…" Alex scoffs at Finn's words but he continues

"I'm serious, My dad left when I was 5, he had been a soldier and had seen some pretty heavy shit in the middle east, anyway he started to drink and before long had become an alcoholic, I remember my Mom having to get another job to make enough money to just buy food 'cause he would drink all his pay check from his job as a private school football and gym coach. In the end Mom couldn't take anymore and told him to leave, 12 months later they got a divorce, I didn't understand, he was my idol and I wanted to be like him when I grew up, it took me a long time to understand what was wrong and why he left. I spent years writing him letters that were never answered and finally gave up. The last time I heard from him was when I graduated high school, he had overcome his problems and became a co-ordinator for a rehabilitation centre for other veterans dealing with alcohol and drug issues in California, but he was a stranger to me and I didn't know how to interact with him, he wished me good luck when I told him I had joined the army, and hoped I would be strong enough to not let the horrors I was bound to see get to me , and to learn from his mistakes so I didn't lose the people close to me. He also said that he was proud of me and he had never stopped loving either my Mom or me and was so very sorry but knew it wasn't fair to put us through all the shit he did".

Finn struggles to stand, telling Alex he needs to pee, she allows him to go, wobbling a little on shaky legs to the small bathroom attached to the room they are in, the gun pointing at his back the whole time, when he returns to the corner and leans into it for support, Alex's face takes on a hard look and she raises the barrel of the shotgun that has never left her hands, pointing it at Finn's chest, he straightens his posture as much as possible in the corner still feeling dizzy and nauseous.

"Yeah well at least you knew something about him and you had your Mom, I had no one after Bill and Nancy died. Then I started working at the book store and coffee shop, the first few months were pretty hard not knowing anyone, but not really making much of an effort to get to know my work mates either. I was used to being by myself, but then 12 months ago on a Thursday afternoon about an hour before closing the most beautiful petite brunette, woman came into the store asking about a book by '_Enid Blyton' …"_

"Rachel" Finn says softly with a nod of his head wincing at the throb the movement caused. Silently agreeing with Alex on the fact Rachel is stunningly beautiful.

"Yes, I thought from the very first look that she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and when she spoke to me in such a caring respectful way, making me feel for once that I was important not just a loser orphan, I knew she could make me happy, I didn't do anything about my feelings because we had just met and I didn't know if she was single. I was positive she had to be with someone, but I was happy to just talk with her, and to love and admire her in secret. Every time I saw her my feelings got stronger, and I so wanted to tell her how I felt about her but I never had the courage. Then one day a couple of months later I saw her in the coffee shop, cuddled into the arms of her friend who I've since discovered is her gay best friend and partner of her Brother. Talking about her Fiancé who she had caught cheating on her with a close girlfriend of hers, she was extremely upset and crying into his shoulder, I couldn't believe how anyone could do something like that to such a goddess, I was so angry because she deserved the world. During our dealings at the book store we had developed a good rapport and most days when she came in we would have long conversations about all sorts of things, she always listened to me, and never once made me feel unattractive or unworthy of kindness and always treated me with respect, then when she smiled at me I knew it was her special smile just for me and my love for her grew to such a level that I knew I'd do anything to have her as mine. I wanted so desperately to have something of hers that would have her sweet smell to make me feel she was always near me, that I took advantage one day and followed her home, I would spend hours just watching her apartment hoping for a glimpse of my love whom I knew felt the same for me, every time she came into the coffee shop I would just watch her and imagine myself sitting in the booth next to her, talking about our day. I always took extra special care with her order and learnt all about her favourite foods and drinks. I knew we were meant to be so she would understand that I needed something of hers as a reminder of her until we could be together as a proper couple."

Finn is trying to wrap his head all the information Alex had just revealed.

"Why didn't you just tell her how you felt instead of trashing her apartment then that really upset her you know Alex".

"BECAUSE YOU STOLE HER FROM ME YOU GIANT OAF, THAT DAY AFTER I COLLECTED HER SPECIAL CLOTHING, I SAW HER WATCHING YOUR CAR AS YOU DROVE AWAY, AND KNEW I HAD TO SHOW HER THAT I WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT WOULD EVER LOVE HER AS SHE DESERVED. THEN IN THE DINER WHEN YOU STARTED KISSING HER AND HOLDING HER HAND I WAS SO VERY ANGRY, AND WHEN I CAME BY TO DELIVER HER CHRISTMAS GIFT, AND YOU ANSWERED HER DOOR HALF UNDRESSED WITH A LOVEBITE ON YOUR STUPID FAT NECK AND HER BEAUTIFUL SEXY VOICE CALLING FOR YOU TO HURRY BACK, I KNEW THE ONLY WAY TO GET HER TO BE WITH ME WAS TO GET RID OF YOU FOR GOOD". Panting from the effort it took to get all those words off her chest Alex takes a couple of deep breaths then focuses her attention on the gun she has pointed directly at Finn's chest.

"But Alex, Rachel isn't into girls in that way, ho…?"

"YOU SHUT YOUR LYING MOUTH YOU LYING BASTARD SHE DOES LOVES ME". IT'S TIME TO MAKE RACHEL BERRY MINE, AND AS MUCH AS I'VE ENJOYED OUR LITTLE CHAT IT IS TIME TO SAY GOODBYE HUDSON….

There is silence for a few seconds, then the sharp sound as a gunshot reverberates around the room, and the only sounds heard are a pain filled groan and a thud as a solid 6'plus body crumples to the dirty floor…

**A/N- Oh No who hit the floor…? All will be revealed next chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**Cab4five**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N- Welcome to the last chapter of 'You've got my Number' I hope you enjoy it. Grateful thanks to everyone who has followed/ favourited and reviewed this story it has been a blast to write. As always I own nothing, please keep the reviews coming.**

"_YOU SHUT YOUR LYING MOUTH YOU LYING BASTARD SHE DOES LOVES ME. IT'S TIME TO MAKE RACHEL BERRY MINE, AND AS MUCH AS I'VE ENJOYED OUR LITTLE CHAT IT IS TIME TO SAY GOODBYE HUDSON…."_

_There is silence for a few seconds, then the sharp sound as a gunshot reverberates around the room, and the only sounds heard are a loud pain filled groan and a thud as a 6' plus body crumples to the dirty floor… _

3333333

The first thing that registers is the sound of beeping coming from somewhere to Finn's side, he's not sure which side as his head is so heavy he can hardly move it. He can't believe his alarm is making so much freakin racket, he tries to reach out his arm, but groans when it kills to move. His body feels like he has been sacked by the whole entire opposing team in a championship football game. He tries to open his eyes but they feel like they weigh about 5 pounds each, all he can really do is groan and mumble incoherently.

"Relax Huddy you're in the hospital man"

"P-Puck…?"

"Yeah Huddy, how are you doing man? I've got to give it to you dude, you sure as fuck know how to make becoming a detective an occasion to remember, though I reckon with your ugly face, you'll be able to scare all the 'Perps's into giving themselves up". Puck chuckles at the dazed look on his buddies' black-and-blue face." It's just as well you are OK because I don't reckon I could deal with your over emotional woman calling me every five freaking minutes for too much longer"

Trying to wrap his mind around everything, wincing as he tries to smile at his girlfriend's persistence, but feeling terrible that she worried so much, Finn asks Puck. "What the hell happened?"

"Well Huddy, turns out that when Rachel asked you to collect her book on Friday, the stalker was planning a little surprise party for her, but when you turned up instead Alex got super pissed, at the way you keep taking Rachel away and decided the only way to Rachel's heart was to get you out of the picture 'permanently'. So she put a note on the door of the store to lure you down the alley way where she wacked you over the head with a pipe then dragged you to her van and took off to a warehouse over in Jersey. But you being the 'nice guy' got her creepy ass talking about fuck knows what, and after being bashed in the face a few times with a shotgun, not to mention being kicked in the ribs as well, managed to get a message to your woman, who got hold of me, I told the Captain what was 'goin down and after we got the trace on your cell. Him, Chang and Evans, and me, high tailed it out to a warehouse used by the book store, over in New Jersey. We surrounded the place and after about 15 minutes, I spied her through the window, facing you with a fucking shotgun aimed at the middle of your chest, ready to end you. I took aim …. And well here you are.

As Finn's state of consciousness returns fully he makes to sit up but is pressed back onto the soft mattress by the firm hand of his buddy on his chest when, the sudden sound of a door banging open turns both men's attention to reveal a tiny brunette, with a bedraggled appearance, tear streaked face, and one hand clamped over her mouth to stifle her sobs rushing to Finn's bedside.

"Oh my god, Finny? You're awake, thank god, baby are you ok? I was so worried…", through her sobs and soft kisses all over his bruised and swollen face, Finn can hear the relief in Rachel's voice she climbs onto the narrow bed as close as possible to him mindful of the tubes and thick padding he can feel on his left shoulder.

"Hey baby he mutters through slightly swollen lips, his voice still a bit weak and scratchy from the medication, and being asleep for what felt like weeks.

"Well it looks like you are in good hands now Huddy, so I'll leave you both to it, just behave and don't get up to any mischief. With a cheeky grin and an eyebrow wiggle at his buddy and the love of his life, he turns and walks towards the door only to be stopped by his name being called softly.

"Noah?" he turns around , stumbling slightly as the air is knocked out of his lungs when Rachel wraps her small arms around his middle in a tight hug and reaches up on her tippy toes to press her lips against his bristly cheek, followed by a quiet "Thank you so much for saving him" in his ear .

"Slightly uncomfortable with the attention he just shrugs and says with an emotional tone not often heard from Noah Puckerman, "it's ok Rachel, just look after him for me, yeah?"

"I will Noah" the conviction in her voice tells him there is no way his buddy would ever be without the tiny brunette by his side and he was more than happy for both of them, because he knew the feelings were reciprocated 200 percent . He was secretly a little jealous, not that he wanted to make a move on Rachel, not at all, (even though he thought she was super hot), he knew she only had eyes for his buddy. It was more to do with the loving relationship they had found after such a short time. They just fit like jigsaw pieces, which made Puck laugh a little, due to the fact Finn was a freakin 6'3 giant and Rachel a miniature 5'3. But they balanced each other out, he hoped to be as lucky and find that sort of love one day, but not just yet he was having too much fun being single. It was the same with regards to his job, he wasn't as career minded as his buddy, and was happy to stay a beat cop, he was however very proud of Finn and knew he would make a kick - ass Detective.

"Yeah thanks man for _everything_" Puck knew from Finn's tone he wasn't just talking about getting him away from the stalker.

Puck clears his throat with an uncomfortable grunt "Yeah… well… Ok kids well Um… some of us have to work now, so enough with the pansy assed mush, I'll catch you later man, Rachel". I'll let Chang, Evans and the Captain know you're awake now, sleeping beauty and are ok to receive visitors. He nods at the couple, turns again and walks out closing the door behind him.

The room is quiet for a few moments with the exception of the machines whirring and beeping in the background.

His speech was to some degree still difficult to produce, due to his swollen mouth and face but Finn asks nervously "Baby, have I been out for long? Rachel spins around at his muffled voice and makes her way back to his bedside.

"Relax Finny you have been unconscious for 2 days, all this happened on Friday and it is now Monday."

The last thing I remember is Alex… wait … what happened to her is she all right?" Rachel can tell Finn is starting to get distressed, so she quickens her pace to the bed and gingerly climbs back up next to him, hugging his head gently to her left breast, and running a soft hand through his short hair taking extra care to avoid the stitches closing the wound on the back of his head. In a comforting voice, updating him on the events of the past couple of days

"She is ok, when she was shot in the arm, it made her finger slip on the trigger of her shotgun so she ended up shooting you, the bullet landed just under your left collarbone, thankfully it missed the bones, but it still made quite a mess. She is under police guard and when she recovers is going to jail for a while and will also be in court ordered therapy for her problems. We had a long talk and once I got over the shock of 'AL' being a woman I felt nothing but sadness and sympathy for her. And I think, well I really hope she understood why I could never be with her in the way she wanted, though I was still quite nervous when I was in her room."

"Baby, I was so worried for you when I found out what she wanted to do, I wasn't scared for myself but…" he can't finish his sentence before lifting his head from her chest and reaching his arm to cup his hand around her cheek and gently pulling her face level with his own, his tear filled cinnamon eyes locking onto her wide chocolate ones and struggling to get his words past the lump of emotion in his throat " I had to get out of there somehow and back to you, 'cause there's no freakin way, I was ever leaving. You are my soul mate remember, we are tethered… his voice just stalls then, and he surprises Rachel by slamming his lips roughly onto hers most probably bruising them and grunting at the pain the action caused his own tender ones, but at that precise moment in time he doesn't care he just has to get her to understand the infinite depths of his love for her.

The few minutes, spent with their lips locked together, which to both Rachel and Finn seemed like days. Rachel was the first to pull away as she was beginning to feel light headed, and not only from the lack of air. There was just something about this man that made her insides turn to mush and her brain to fog. The most telling thing however, she had never felt with any other man ever, was the connection from her heart to his, he called it a tether which was true but she just put it down to the fact that Finn_ is her Person and wherever they are she is Home_!

When they finally pull apart gasping for air, their chest's rising and falling in unison, their eyes still locked with the other, her voice was muted and croaky with emotion, as she grips his large hand in both her tiny shaking ones.

"I was so scared Finny, when you sent me that message to say you had found 'Al' I didn't know what to think, and when you said you didn't want me there… "Her chocolate orbs fill again with unshed tears.

"No-No, Oh, Baby girl, No… I didn't want you to come because if god, anything happened to you I would never fucking forgive myself, but I knew you would be strong and get the message to Puck, I'm so very sorry I worried you, but when Alex started talking about the future you two would have together, I promised myself I would keep her away from you, if it was the last thing I did". By the time he finishes talking he has a steady stream of tears running down his face, matched by the tiny woman next to him, who even though her face was streaked with mascara, eyes puffy and swollen from too many tears, her brunette tresses an untidy ramble he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. With his good arm he pulls her into his chest and as she presses her damp face into his neck, he presses soft kisses on the crown of her head, and in a voice hoarse with emotion whispers.

"I love you so, so much Rach, I am never letting you go".

"It's just as well, Hudson, because I love you too, I am here to stay, we are endgame!"

Finn and Rachel spend a little while basking in their love, until a knock at the door attracts their attention to the two people standing at the door with a large bunch of flowers and a fruit basket. "Hey you two I hope we aren't interrupting anything?" The dark haired older woman asks, quickly wiping the moisture from her cheeks, while the similar aged man in a 'Cincinnati Bengals' cap stands next to her holding the basket, eyes misty and a soft smile on his face.

I hope you don't mind but I called your Mom, and just so you know she is quite lovely, she and your Dad and I have had a couple of very nice conversations and got to know each other quite well over dinner in the hospital canteen. And now that you are awake we can all relax.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, It's great to see you both." Finn has a tight hold on Rachel even though she is trying to wiggle around on the narrow bed to make it easier for Carole to get close and hug her son.

"Oh my god Finn Baby, I have been so worried about you, since Rachel called me on Friday night" she looks down at Rachel and sends a soft gratitude filled smile her way, while cupping Finns cheek and rubbing her thumb gently over the damaged skin. She bends her head to bring her face closer to Finn's and whispers to him, "We are so proud of you Finn, for making Detective and for finding Rachel she is a darling, she is the daughter I've always wanted and when the time is right I will be so proud to welcome her into our family, I know Ben feels the same".

Finn chokes a little and with tears in his eyes, hugs his Mom as tight as he can, while keeping as tight a hold as possible on the girl that has made such an impression on his family, and looks over her back at the man he has called Dad for the majority of his life, who is nodding in agreement a proud happy look on his leathery visage. Carole pulls out of the embrace and leans over to wrap Rachel up in a tight hug thanking her again for calling her when Finn got hurt, she releases the tiny girl and presses a kiss on her forehead, Ben does the same then guides Carole to one of the chairs next to the bed.

"Thanks Mom, she just makes me happy and complete"

"Rachel disentangles herself from Finn's firm hold, giggling at his childish pout and sad puppy dog eyes, saying in a happy tone that, "It is OK baby, I'm just going to go down to the cafeteria to get some hot drinks and sandwiches, and call Blaine and Kurt to let them know you are awake. I'll be back soon I promise, just spend the time with your parents, her eyes flash for a second with sadness at the word parents but just as quickly change back to their normal brightness".

Finn sighs and nods and his words of "I love you Babe" follow the tiny brunette out the door, just before the door closes she turns her face to him, one hand pressed against her heart and with shining eyes and beaming grin whispers the same words back.

Carole and Ben stay for an hour or so until Blaine and Kurt visit and introductions are made, Finn is blown away by the way all these people are so comfortable with each other and integrating as though they have known each other for years instead of hours, his Mom tells him later, when Finn had finally talked Rach into going home with the boys' to freshen up and have a nap. That she loves them like they were her own and if they ever need anything to let her know. She has tears in her eyes when Finn tells her and Ben about Blaine and Rachel's parents and the struggles they had growing up without them.

By the Wednesday Finn was allowed to leave the hospital, but was told to have the rest of the week off work, to make sure everything was healing properly in both his shoulder and head wound. He was a little annoyed as he was anxious to get back to work and his new position, but after speaking with both his captain and new mentor Det. Jim Blackwood, and being reassured his spot on the Detective team was still open and waiting for him, when he was cleared for duty, he understood and was grateful so he just spent his time with Rachel when she wasn't at school.

Finn smiles at the memory of her take charge attitude, when she told him in a firm voice. Standing at her full height next to his bed with her hands on her tiny hips, the first night after he woke up in the hospital.

"Just so you know I am so proud of you for passing your exams and when I get you home, I will have to think of a suitable reward, now speaking of home as soon as you get out of here we will need to pack up your apartment and move you into ours because there is no way I am letting you out of my sight again. You are stuck with me for the duration of forever; you are my hero Finn Hudson.

"Babe, that's where you are wrong".

She looks at him with worry in her big brown eyes, her bottom lip trembling slightly and asks in a small voice "what do you mean Finny, don't you want to move in with me? I thought that's wh…"

Finn bursts into laughter at the look on her little face, wincing at the pain that shot through his body and reached for her hand but she pulled away, her eyes shining with tears.

"W-why are you laughing at m-me Finn? A sob escapes her pouty lips.

"Baby girl come here, he reaches for her shaky hand again, this time she doesn't pull away and he quickly wraps his arm around her and presses his lips atop her brunette head, feeling bad he upset her. He could feel her rapidly beating heart, he takes a deep breath and in a soft voice filled with love he says.

"I'm sorry baby, I wasn't laughing at you, I was just trying to get you to understand how freaking perfect you are and of course I want to move in with you, but the part about me being your hero, that's the bit you got wrong 'cause baby… From now until the end of forever, when it comes to heroes', you are mine!"

"OH finny", she squeals "I love you so much, I don't want imagine what my life would be without you, please promise that you won't ever leave me, even if I am a pain in the ass about your clothes on the floor, or I won't shut up, or make you put your shoes in an exact line in the closet, or when I demand sex when you are tired, o…"

Her ramblings are cut short by Finn's lips again pressed as firmly as possible against hers, his teeth nipping and sucking on her bottom lip asking for entrance, and groaning when it is granted, their tongues instantly tangle, his arm moving slowing to caress her bare arm, before sliding over to her hip pressing his fingers into her side gently. Then pulling her up on top of his body grunting a little at the effort, gripping her tightly when she makes to move because she can tell he is in pain. He makes a sound that is somewhere between Nah- uh and 'sok, his hand then making its way down to her perfect butt and squeezing before sliding a bit farther to find the edge of her skirt, moaning when she presses her core against his already semi hard dick, he is not really surprised at how quickly he became aroused, he just adds it to the already long list of reasons why he loves Rachel Berry.

Rachel is the one to pull away, gasping for breath, her chest heaving and her body squirming atop his, trying to stop the ache of want in her wet centre. With a flustered look on her face, she untangles herself and moves to sit on the edge of Finn's bed. She takes a couple of deep breaths and a few minutes to calm her own raging libido, before turning to face her boyfriend.

"Oh my, I think I can get used to that Mr Hudson".

"Good because I think it is a perfect way to relieve stress, and my new job is bound to have some, I would also imagine dealing with 5 year olds would be quite stressful at times, so maybe we can help each other out,?"

"I think that is a great deduction Det. Hudson" Now you need to get some sleep, so I am going to go home and do the same and then I will organize space for your stuff. So do whatever the doctors say, and sleep tight, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you and I am so happy you are OK now, but I will be here as soon as possible after school tomorrow. She leans in for another scorching kiss, and cheekily rubs her hand over his still hard manhood; she can feel through the blankets, giggling at the groan of want that escapes her man. She then gathers herself, turning at the door to blow him a kiss, receiving a loud.

"I LOVE YOU RACHEL BERRY", that follows her into the hallway smiling at the looks of amusement on the faces of the other patients and staff.

When Finn returns to work the week after being released from the Hospital, everything gets back to normal, except his mornings are made brighter because, the tiny brown eyed brunette that he wakes up next to is the best thing to ever happen to him. And before he knows it he and Rachel have been together for 6 months. The only downer is that the case against Alex Greyborne, is due to be heard in a week's times and he, as the victim of a shooting and kidnapping is required to appear to make a statement, he has engaged Blaine as his lawyer and Rachel is nervous, but as it turns out Alex pleads guilty before the case gets into court. Finn is relieved as he had put it all behind him. He does however through Blaine receive a letter. Blaine has assured him that it OK and there is no threats of any kind. He and Rachel sit together on the sofa hand in hand and read it together.

_Alex Greyborne_

_Westside Centre_

_1478 Hopetown Boulevard,_

_Boston._

_Dear Finn and Rachel_

_I wanted you both to know I am doing well, my therapist tells me that part of my treatment is to accept and express openly ,what deep down is troubling me, so I have been writing everything down since I arrived here. But it has taken me a long time to find the courage to write this letter to you both. _

_Rachel, I hope you will allow me this opportunity to again convey my sincere apologies' for all the hurt and distress I caused you when I let my misguided affections direct me to expecting you to reciprocate my feelings. I really appreciate the time you took to visit me in the hospital and the conversation we had regarding my unrequited feelings. I hope one day to find someone as honest and caring as you are, and I am so very sorry for the stress and embarrassment I caused you by sending those offensive letters' I think knew deep down that you were not attracted to me in the way I desired. I think it was more the fact that you treated me like a normal person and showed me kindness and friendship. Both things I had been lacking in my life. I know that is no excuse for my horrid behaviour but I just ask you to understand. My whole life I was ignored and made to feel as though I wasn't worth loving. Then as I grew up and my physical appearance, seemed to distance me from forming any sort of bond with anyone, I guess the desire that was continually ignored to have at least one friend and be accepted, was turned inwards and I retreated into my own word that I found in books. Pretending the love and romance that was written on the pages could someday be mine._

_Since I have been here I have discovered that I am not alone and there are other people that share similar issues, I have formed a friendship of sorts with a young man whose name is BJ , he has always felt he is in the wrong body, but was never accepted by his family who were disgusted by him, he had been beaten to the point of unconsciousness on a few occasions and at one point contemplated suicide. We talk about all sorts of things, and I like to think we help each other, I have also realised that although I thought I was in love with you Rachel, I am not gay, I was just so very lonely. My therapist says that is a common issue when people have been, treated the way I have it is a sort of coping mechanism to retreat into a fantasy world._

_Finn, I want to thank you for listening to me, and offering advice even when I was threatening to shoot you, my therapist says that is a big part of getting better, just talking about things, I 'm sorry I hurt you but at the time I was so angry and jealous that you had such a beautiful, caring genuine person who loved you, the one thing in this world that I wanted above anything else, just knowing that someone loved me, just for being me._

_I will close this now but before I go, I again want to say I'm so very sorry for everything and even if you can never forgive me, know that I am getting better, I am happy and accepted myself for who I am finally, and continuing to make positive changes in my life._

_Sincerely_

_Alex Greyborne_

As Finn and Rachel reach the end of the page, they don't say anything; all that is heard in the room is the comforting ticking from the clock on the mantelpiece Rachel turns her face, damp with the tears that are falling unchecked, and flings her arms around Finn's neck, feeling his strong arms encircle her tiny waist and hug her tightly, as she mumbles into his shoulder quietly.

"Oh Finny, I feel so sad for her but happy at the same time that she is getting some help and finally at a place in her life where she is able to be happy".

"I know Baby , I feel the same but even after all the things she did to us I don't have it in my heart to hate her, I can understand, I know her past is no excuse but it goes a long way to explaining why she is the way she is. But we need to put it all behind us now and get on with our own lives. My promotion is just about finalized the Chief just needs to sign off on it, and your career is well established, and you still love seeing all the little kiddies' learn and grow. Let's just focus on us and hope that Alex finds someone or at least a place where she can be herself and feel special, because you know that being part of something special makes you special".

"I know I 'am so proud of you, so should I now call you Detective 2nd Grade or just Det. Hudson still or …?" she lets out a giggle as Finn grins and grabs hold of her pulling her tiny body on to his lap, her back pressed against his hard chest tickling her ribs as she squirms and squeals with happiness trying to wriggle out of his grasp. He stops his torture after a few minutes and turns her around to face him causing her to move her legs so she straddles his lap. Groaning a little as her core presses against his groin. He leans in and presses his soft warm lips against hers, a couple of times, then pulling away, smiling at the pout on Rachel's face, when she opens her eyes wide to see him with a sober look on his handsome face, she frowns and is just about to ask him what is wrong when he starts to speak his beautiful cinnamon eyes locked on her big dark chocolate ones, (he loves the way her eyes change from dark brown to nearly coal black depending on her mood)

"Just Finn Hudson will do thank you very much Miss Berry, he lifts his hand and taps his chin in thought with a long forefinger, his voice changing to a serious tone I don't like the way that sounds… think we will have to do something about your name…" he takes hold of her left hand and runs his thumb over the third finger. His cinnamon eyes moist with emotion mesh with her wide dark brown ones, blinking away wetness. Rachel looks at him with a questioning gaze. Asking her in a quiet but determined voice, "how does Rachel Hudson sound?"

"Are you saying what I think you are saying Finny?"

"Yes! baby I am, even though we haven't been together long you are the only woman I want in my life and I don't think I can be whole without you, you just make me complete and give me the idea that I can do more and be anything, you know the mess that was my senior year with the lies and crap. I didn't think about it much at the time I was just happy to get out of that relationship, but she really messed me up in the trust department and until I met you I hadn't been brave enough…"

"What do you mean you aren't brave? Finn honey you are the bravest man I know, what about the army and all the stalker business at the beginning of the year?"

"Yeah but that's work related, not personal I know I've told you this before but until I met you I'd never bothered trying to work at a relationship with any of the women I'd dated, because I knew they weren't the right ones, but the minute I saw you that day of the break in, my heart started to beat in a different way and the feeling in my gut was one I'd never had before. I just knew there was something about you that was different and I wanted with everything I had to find out what it was."

"Oh Baby, those are the most beautiful words I have ever heard, and as strange as it may seem I know exactly how you feel because it is the same with me". They lean in at the same time and connect their lips in a tender soft kiss that relays all their emotion.

"So what do you say Rachel Berry will you do me the great honour and consent to be Mrs Rachel Hudson?" from out of nowhere Finn produces a small dark blue velvet covered box, he turns it towards Rachel and opens it. Her eyes fill with tears and she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. Her eyes moving from the ring box to Finn's face and back again, she reaches a shaky hand towards the brilliant white princess cut diamond, on a split yellow gold band that is inlaid with smaller sparkling diamonds.

A loud gasp from Rachel as she leans in to again press her lips against her Fiancé.

"Of course I'll marry you Finn Hudson there is no one I want more than you, so YES!, YES!,YES!,YES!"

"Thank you Rach" and he takes the ring out of its resting place and with gentle pressure pushes it on to her finger before lifting her hand to his mouth and placing a kiss on it and her ring.

"I love you, Rachel Hudson… god I love the sound of that".

"I love you too so very much Finn Hudson, and I am so very, very happy to be spending the rest of my life with you".

"Well fiancée of mine, care to show me just how happy you are

"Of course lead the way"

Their lips reconnect as Finn stands keeping a firm hold on Rachel, who has wrapped her legs tightly around his waist crossing her ankles just over his butt, they continue to kiss getting so into it, Finn bumps into the bedroom door frame which in turn makes Rachel giggle against his lips, and grind her body against his harder, when they finally reach the bed Finn falls backwards on top of the crisp blue and white comforter and proceeds to release Rachel from her button up top and jeans as quickly as possible, she has the same idea and huffs with frustration as she tries to undo Finn's jeans one handed, her other is preoccupied in the attempt to pull his soft blue polo shirt over his head without releasing her hold on his lips. Before long the newly engaged couple were naked, their clothes thrown without care to all corners of the large room.

As Finn's large hands make their way from where they are tangled in Rachel's long thick hair, to rub slow circles over her smooth tanned shoulders and down to the small of her back, all she can do is smile into his neck nibbling on his pulse point gently before biting hard enough to leave a dark red spot and running her tongue over it to soothe the obvious mark. Her nails lightly scratching up and down his well muscled chest and abs, she sighs and moves her now swollen lips in little butterfly kisses down his neck, and sucks a nipple into her mouth loving the grunt that escapes Finn's throat, as her left hand rakes through the thick hair on his chest she pauses her kissing when the soft lamp light catches her engagement ring and makes it sparkle so brightly. She can't help but smile and let out a deep contented sigh, before continuing with her ministrations and moving to Finn's other nipple and giving it the same treatment. A few minutes are spent sucking and grinding her very damp pulsing centre onto Finn's very obvious rock hard erection. She wriggles down his body kissing a wet trail over his stomach, giggling a little when she finds the ticklish spot on his ribs, down to his hips until her mouth makes contact with one of her favourite parts.

Finn on the other hand is busy trying to hold it together and not flip them over and thrust himself inside his love, (his mind is in a fog, he is fucking engaged to the sexiest, most beautiful, loving woman in the whole entire world and he thanks his lucky stars that she is his).

He closes his eyes for a minute and savours the electric currents, that are produced every time, their skin touches, his eyes suddenly spring open when he registers the contact her soft moist lips make with his dick, his breath hitches and he unconsciously brings a hand down to tangle in her hair moaning her name and gently thrusting his hips. His eyes make contact with hers over his abs and he smiles at the sight, her mouth is stretched around the head of his manhood, sucking him like a lollypop, one hand gently caressing his balls and her other one sliding up and down his shaft twisting as she reaches the hilt then repeating the motion, his breath is escaping his lips as ragged puffs but a few coherent words manage to break the silence.

"Fuck… babe that never gets old, god I love you, but I just really want to be inside you right now, and if you keep going that isn't going to happen". She lets him go for a minute her breathing ragged. He can tell she wants to say something, but he doesn't wait for her to finish, he just grabs hold of her around her waist and drags her up his body, slamming his lips onto hers in a deep passionate kiss that makes Rachel's toes curl and a gush of wetness pool at her core. She pulls away panting, he can feel her heartbeat pounding against his chest

"Finn, please… I … need you now, baby I love you so much, but if you don't get in me this minute I am going to explode"

"Whatever you want Mrs Hudson" and with another kiss, he flips them over and thrusts himself into her tight, moist centre, sighing at the feeling of home. Rachel matches his movements with a perfect rhythm; she moves one smooth leg higher up Finn's back, changing the angle slightly allowing him to go even deeper. Finn's long firm stokes in and out make her heart beat and the molten fire inside nearly make her explode. The cool air of the bedroom is filled with grunts and moans, curses and praises to god, as their passion overtakes them and as she nears the edge. Finn shifts his angle slightly and moves the hand that had been massaging her boob, to her magic button and rubs a long forefinger against the hard nub. He smiles into her neck at her loud moan and nibbles on her pulse point, soothing the mark with his warm tongue, while declaring his love for her over and over. He is just about to reach his peak but wants to give his beautiful love all he has he thrusts a few more times

"Oh … god Finny harder baby please… I love you so much oh …yes just there, more…" she doesn't say anymore because her lovers swollen red lips have crashed onto hers and as they bite her bottom lip a loud moan of her name mingles with her own moans and sighs, her lack of breath, causing her to be overcome with so much emotion and love for the man above her, she starts to cry just as she feels herself falling over the edge.

"Come on baby girl cum for me"

"Finny? yes, oh god…Fiinnn!"

"R-Rach… I love you baby."

With one last thrust they both fell over the edge simultaneously and Finn was immediately concerned when he saw the tears on her flushed face. Their bodies still connected Finn reaches a hand to cup her face and through his heavy breaths asked "Baby what's wrong did I hurt you?" he makes to move off her not wanting his giant frame to crush her delicate one as he tenderly kisses away her tears, but she just wraps her legs around his waist and grips his sweaty shoulders in her small hands, her nails digging in slightly. Rachel shakes her head and takes a deep breath her gorgeous boobs jiggling at the movement.

"No you didn't hurt me baby , I know you would never hurt me, I am just so very, very happy with you in my life and the wonderful future we will have together, I was just thinking how my Dad's won't get to walk me down the aisle and hold their grandbabies… They would have loved you, you know I guess I still miss them so much even after all this time, and at this special moment in my life I just wanted them here". She shrugs and bites her lip, her dark eyes swimming with tears.

Finn starts to tear up as well and can't do anything but roll them over and wrap his arms as tight as possible around her and in a soft voice overflowing with his love for her tells her, how sorry he is that she has had to be without them all these years but he will do whatever he can to always make her smile, and that he will always be here to love and protect her, and he knows he would have loved her Dads' just as much. They lay in silence with just the sound of their hearts beating in time and the faint city noise in the distant background, till Rachel's breaths slow to a soft regular pattern and her body relaxes into slumber. Finn places a soft kiss atop her messy strawberry scented hair smoothing it down and gently without disturbing his precious love reaches down to pull the sheet and comforter around their now cool bodies, shedding a few tears himself at the pain she has been dealing with since she was young. Once he has the covers tucked around Rachel he succumbs to a contented sleep himself, filled with thoughts of the future and the rest of his hopefully very long life with the tiny angel by his side. Watching on as their life unfolds before them filled with love.

THE END

**A/N- Well that is the end of 'You've Got My Number', for now, though I do have plans for a sequel in the future. I sincerely hope you have all enjoyed reading this story, and want to send my deepest thanks to every single person who has read, reviewed and followed or favourited, my work. **

**I have just one request, if anyone out there could please let me know where I can obtain the following , starring Cory Monteith please , please PM me as I would dearly love to see more of his amazing talent and cute smile, I can't find them anywhere in Australia .**

***Kaya (2007) - *Wannabe Macks (2007) - *All the Wrong Reasons (2013)**

**Thank for the continued support.**

**Cab4five**


End file.
